A New Era
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: What will they do when a member of F4 could be never coming back to them? Lei&Sancai fans come and read this. It's a happy ending for everyone. Took me two weeks although I wanted a quick one shot I dunno if I should rate it higher so plz RR and tell me


Disclaimers!!!! I do not own Meteor Gardens nor do I own anything mentioned in the story except the plot, the children and the first novel summary Lei was reading!

Zai-Zai's fans should know the Second story as soon as they read it I don't want to reveal too much right now so I will not tell you anything yet.

If You, Have not watched Meteor Gardens Two You Might Not recognize some of the Characters in this story because this story is set about 6 months or one year after the final scene of Meteor Gardens Two.

I am not an expert on some of the things in this story so if you notice anything that seems wrong please tell me I will try to fix it.

The personality of some of the characters might be different or I might have combined all versions of the character from Manga, Chinese drama and the Japanese version creating something different.

Please enjoy and review.

A New Era

It has been an intense day for the young lady as she had just finished her work having being shouted by her customers because of the price of a cake was unreasonable to the customer they had her decrease it to a point that there won't be any profit and still wasn't satisfied in which she couldn't. He decided against buying from this place again and he will tell his friends of how poorly this bakery was. Sancai was enraged and told him that the price was not hers and that if she went below certain amount they would go out of business and that he was being rude earning a scold from the storeowner leaving her in a foul mood when she went to her date with her boyfriend. Ah-Si has been expecting a day of fun and he has planned to take her to enjoy the night by going to a luxurious restaurant and then bring her to watch the Meteor Shower. When he saw her, he smiled and told her of his plans of course expecting a happy result but she held her head high and told him it was a waste of money…

"I thought you had learned your lesson as to not spend so much!"

"What's wrong? You sound mad and I take it as a tough day at work?" Ah-Si asked confused.

"What would you know you big lump!" Sancai yelled in an angry tone.

"Hey! Why are you taking out your frustrations on me? I did not offend you this time. If my presence bothers you, why did you come today? If you feel like yelling at someone don't take it out on someone who hasn't started to pick a fight with you." Ah-Si defended.

"What the hell are you rambling about? You stupid rich ignorant guys would never understand the hardships I go through!" Sancai pointed out.

"Don't be so sure on that Sancai, have you forgot I have gone through some of this last year after the accident in which I lost my memory? Are you forgetting that I am not the ignorant fool anymore?" Ah-Si countered.

"I doubt you have gone through what I had in such a short time! True you may have matured but you still will not understand what I have been through! You had returned to the way you were and is still spending money to no end spoiled brat!" Sancai taunted.

"Not again… What's the matter with you today? It seems whatever I say makes you agitated… maybe you should just go home and relax and we can reschedule for another day… How about a day you don't have to work… This coming Sunday. I advice you to tell someone if not me what you went through. I'll call Lei up." Ah-Si said dialing on his cell phone.

"Wait! I don't want to go home yet!" She protested.

"Hello… Lei, would you come over right away? … Yea. She's here. … I don't know. Just come. … What? Why? Don't go to sleep! Lei, LEI! … He hung up!" Ah-Si exclaimed shocked.

As sleepy as he was he knew he couldn't go to bed yet because his senses tells him that something is about to happen. He tried his best to stay awake but recently he hasn't been feeling well and had rested in bed for hours more than his normal standards. Even resting as much as he was about eighteen hours a day he felt no energy at all, as he tried to get out of bed without much energy he fell back as he sat up on his bed and leaned forward almost landing on the marble floor hard. He wasn't so unlucky because he steadied himself before he actually fell and he tried again getting wobbly to his feet stumbling forward he grabbed the wall to support himself. That's when a sharp twinge caught him off guard gasping as he tried to catch his breath when his phone rang. He knew it must be the source of his restlessness he answered the phone masking his pain with a sleepy voice so that his friends wouldn't be able tell that he was actually suffering from some kind of pain in his abdomen.

"Hello…? Oh Ah-Si. What is it? … Your with Sancai on a date aren't you? Isn't she there with you? … Is something wrong? … I-I can't." He told his friend quietly.

Lei had hung up on Ah-Si because he knew that he couldn't endure the sharp probing pains that are increasing as another set of pains started in his bones and joints around his knees and elbows. Lei winced and fell back crashing the left side of his body into the marble floor on top of his left arm. Lei sat up gingerly rubbing his arm for a few seconds then he grabbed hold of his bed, got up using the bed to support him and flopped down on his stomach which made him let out a yelp as sever hot pain shot all over his body. It was a bad idea to flop onto the bed with his stomach because it only made the pains in the abdominal area worse.

He held back the pain filled tears in his eyes that threatened to spill onto his face panting harder than ever and has his teeth gritted while rubbing the place that he felt hurt the most, his stomach and was still struggling to get into a more comfortable position. It was a wonder how he had fallen asleep that night but somehow he was able to pull through. He had been feeling ill for the past two days and if it kept up for two or three more days, he'd check in with a doctor. This was the first time that he fell as ill as he has, he had always been stronger than this and gets better from any sickness within a day or merely just after a nap he'd be better; he just prefer to sleep for a long time like twelve hours or fifteen hours when he was not feeling very well. Three extra hours will usually be enough to give him enough energy and will have recovered but this time he is out for two days already and worse off he needed six extra hours just to feel awake but still not enough for him to really get up; it was really unexplainable.

Ah-Si was surprised that his best friend hung up on him before he got a chance to explain. Sancai sat on the bench quietly thinking of the events worried that she'd be fired or the bakery would go out of business. She didn't realize that the call was over. Ah-Si thought it was strange that Lei would hang up on him so he called up Xi-Men telling him of the situation asking if he had any idea as of why Lei would hang up the phone when it was something involving Sancai, he normally wouldn't. Xi-Men was at the pub with Mei-Zuo at the time so the two friends discussed the situation before deciding to go check out what really went on heading to the park Ah-Si indicated that he and Sancai were at. Xi-Men called Xiao-Yo to ask if she knew that something happened to Sancai and she told him what she knew involving the incident realizing what happened he smiled. When the playboys joined them Sancai became angrier and screamed at all of them telling them that they were all fools and too spoiled to realize any hardships she had to go through all of her life and don't want anything to do with people who didn't understand her. She was on the verge of breaking down and crying when her phone rang.

Xiao-Yo had returned from Canada and was working with Sancai in the bakery supporting herself because she missed her friends so she returned. She had a talk with the owner of the bakery and worked out the problem so Sancai really had nothing to worry about. She decided to ring Sancai because she knew her friend all too well and will take things hard and worry about losing the job. Sancai however did not pick up the phone and was still angry. Xiao-Yo tried five times but to no avail, so she gave up thinking it was best to let the members of F4 handle their own problems if indeed it was Ah-Si who agitated her friend more.

"You run into a bit of trouble and you use your friends to get you out of trouble you are really the lamest person I know!" Sancai yelled.

"Calm down before you start accusing Ah-Si! He has changed you know? Mei-Zuo exclaimed."

"I don't care! He is still as obnoxious as ever! Besides he didn't even ask me what I want to do and always just jump into conclusion of what he thinks I like and then he'd say I will enjoy it without knowing what I think and pulls me into a situation." She screamed.

"What the hell? I don't even understand what she's been rambling about… one minute it's something about his behavior and the next it's his habit. Is she asking for a break up or help?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"Lei should know what she's rambling about more so than we do." Xi-Men said.

"But Lei Hung Up On ME!" Ah-Si said thinking something odd about that.

"Sancai, why don't you call off this and calm down a bit? I don't think Ah-Si was being unreasonable to ask you what was wrong." Xi-Men tried to reason her but she ignored him and gave him a strange glare.

About ten minutes later Mei-Zuo showed up at Lei's home entering his bedroom and looking for the sleeping boy because they couldn't help the depressed Ah-Si and a crazily angry Sancai. They had tried to call him but his phone was off so Mei-Zuo decided to come collect him. He was shocked to see Lei looking so pale and his eyes was squeezed tight very unlike the young male while he slept. Whenever Lei was asleep, his expression was always calm and his features looks like a child who was lost in slumber land dreaming of some off-topic fantasies. Sometimes he would even sleep talk saying something about wanting to add milk into green tea or eating a big batch of fruits mixed with butter.

Mei-Zuo walked over to his friend yelling his name and tapped him knowing all too well that if he was asleep it would take much more than the three light taps to wake him although the taps were more like hard slaps to the shoulder blade. To his surprise Lei winced and moaned sleepily, almost sounding like painfully and he heard his friend take in a deep breath and then changed position again pulling the blankets up more to cover his whole body. Mei-Zuo laughed at this reaction remembering the time he had tried to wake Lei up for a F4 reunion; he was bouncing on the bed shaking Lei like crazy and Lei merely told him to leave him alone but ended up going with him anyway. Mei-Zuo smiled at the thought that came into mind and started to bounce and smack Lei's shoulders again waiting for a response however he got none instead Lei has sank his head deeper into the pillow and blankets gasping very hard.

"Lei come on! Sancai is throwing a fit and we don't know what to do; she was crying… Xi-Men said that Xiao-Yo told him of an incident in the bakery that got her upset but she is so agitated we cannot handle her." Mei-Zuo pleaded hoping Lei would get up.

"mmmmm?" came a muffled reply if it hadn't been muffled Mei-Zuo might had figured out that Lei was really in a lot of pain. Knowing Mei-Zuo would notice something he used his pillow to cover his face and got ready to answer some questions he knew was coming his way.

"Come on!" Mei-Zuo threw off the blankets that covered Lei up and started to pull Lei upright "Get up we need to know what happened and she tells you everything!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed.

"I don't know." Lei answered in the best-endured voice he could manage and continued, "I haven't seen her for about half a week." He said truthfully

"But you call her often enough for her to give you an update." Mei-Zuo reasoned.

"Yea but she didn't really say anything the last time I spoke to her yesterday morning." Lei managed to gasp out in a normal voice "All she said was she was having a good day and that she was excited for her date with Ah-Si for today. I told her I'm happy for her." He shifted and straightened his pillow as he continued ignoring the probing ache in his left arm as the stomachache passed he said "I asked her if her family was well it took a while before she answered but they seemed fine in the morning It was Payday anyway I wonder what got her so agitated today." Lei sat up, as he felt a bit more energized. 'Maybe I should give her a call.' he thought.

"She is with Ah-Si and Xi-Men right now but she hasn't cheered up yet. What should we do?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"Just bring her home and then tell her to rest, don't try to reason with her anymore. I'll call her later and see if there is anything to be done. I don't want her to offend us any further or Ah-Si might really go back to the ways he was before we don't want that to happen." Lei advised and got up walking around his bedroom.

Finally feeling well enough to do something Lei waited a good twenty minutes after Mei-Zuo left his home and called Sancai. It took a while before Sancai finally picked up her phone and shouted into the phone "IF YOU ARE CALLING ABOUT DOU-MIN-SI GO AWAY!" Lei rubbed his now buzzing ears laughing Sancai is still the same girl he had learned to love three years ago now. He simply listened to her rambling about how she hated people who would just assume what others would want without asking and no matter what never admit defeat.

"That's not what all this fuss is about is it? Because if it was it's lame and I'm wasting my precious sleeping time to listen to a bunch of nonsense." Lei countered cautiously playing it carefully so that he could get her to spill any beans that she has been holding within the easily broken bag.

"Of course not!" Sancai said trying to cover up her embarrassment that Lei had caused.

"Then what has been on your mind that made you so angry at anyone today? I called to check on you and I get an earache for caring, maybe I shouldn't have called. I was trying to sleep and couldn't fall asleep so I decided to check on you but I think I made a mistake. Sorry for bothering you." Lei taunted her pretending that he was ready to hang up.

Instantly she calmed down, apologized profusely, and started to explain the situation. "No Lei! It's not that! Well… I… had a tough day." She said.

"Would you share it with me? I also had a hard day today; You'll feel better after you let it out."

"First of all Mom and Dad tried to dress me up for the date and made a mess of things and made me late for work; then at work customers offend me. They believed they could take advantage of me I don't know why, they refused to pay properly, and I was scolded by my boss. Mom and Dad only cared enough about me getting into a rich family but what about my own opinion? I hate it when people decide things for me! I don't know how anyone can put up with others always deciding things for them. What they want to do should be their business who cares if I'm rich or not? I am happy with myself." She complained, only to Lei could she blabber out all her worries.

For the most part Lei just listened to his friend ramble about her life and the things that has been bothering her he smiled. "Sancai, I know it's hard and everything that I have to do was decided for me since before I was born and it wasn't easy doing other's bidding, you can always try to convince them that you want your own way of things. As for the customers I really don't think you should stress over them much I mean if they mistreated you and decided to not have the cakes you sell then it's their loss not yours. You have been working there for years if your boss fires you just for that incident then did your boss change? Because as far as I remember your boss was a decent and nice forgiving person." he said calmly.

"you're right. I need to apologize to Dou-Min-Si too. I'll talk to you later. Have a good night." Sancai answered.

"If I could. I told you I was feeling restless and had a hard day so I might not sleep so well but I'll try. Good Night." Lei said hanging up the phone before she could ask any more questions and returned to his bed now that his pains are gone he should be able to get some real sleep.

Lei lays down and leaned to his left side feeling a slight twinge he sat back up looking to his left arm as he lifted it to see why did it twinge. His eyes widened as he noticed the large purple gush that had formed on his arm clearly shocked. He may look weak with slim arms but because he is one of the best fighter within F4 his skin is tough and will take more than a mere fall to bruise him up. Lei looked around the rest of his body to check if there was any more unexpected wounds and noticed that his right shoulder was bruised up too it was where Mei-Zuo was tapping and it wasn't all that hard either. Ah-Si's punch had much more force when they went to the beach when he first returned from France and kissed Sancai and that punch hadn't even left a mark. He looked over the bruises and sighed shaking his head, something was really wrong with him and he can't quite pinpoint it yet. Letting the thought go for a moment and deciding that it was best to get some rest before any pains decides to come back to taunt him he dismissed all his worries and got ready for bed for real while saying that he'll think more about what has been bothering him more the next day as he fell asleep.

The next morning Sancai and Ah-Si made up and went to have breakfast together. They enjoyed themselves until Sancai had to go to work. Ah-Si went working too but he was a bit concerned about Lei; ever since that weird phone call he had heard nothing of his friend and he was somewhat worried because Lei refused to hang out with him and Sancai when usually he'd come if he knew there were trouble and he would help. Although Mei-Zuo helped but it was too strange that Lei refused to help Sancai, thinking about that gave Ah-Si an uneasy feeling and it made him think that he shouldn't be working but instead he should be checking on Lei. To top it all off Lei didn't sound very well either it was only a bit after dinner so he knew that Lei would be either at his studio playing his violin or reading a book in his living room it was too early for him to sound sleepy. Ah-Si tried his best to push away all thoughts that may distract him from his work to no avail, no matter what he did what happened the night before kept on replaying in his mind and he became more and more worried as time went by. Sighing one last time he glanced to clock 9:30; after a moment of thought he called Mei-Zuo asking him if he'd have some free time to talk since he couldn't get anything done he decided to hang out with his friend knowing Lei would be sleeping and Xi-Men will be unwilling to ditch work.

Mei-Zuo had a pretty rough night; he keeps on getting this restless feeling that something dreadful is about to befall upon someone close to him if not himself some helpless hopelessness that couldn't be broken. If he was able to fall asleep he would have very harsh nightmare about one of his best friends either getting into a car crash and nearly dies or dies of illness or even dies by ambush like how Ah-Si got hurt protecting Sancai. Every dream was tremendously chilling as even he was kept awake all night. His mind kept on drifting to how Lei seemed to be struggling and when he tapped him, he woke up right away; usually it takes much more to get him up. There was another thing, Lei looked so pale and he looked like he was hiding something. Mei-Zuo was getting very worried but he tried to shake off the feeling still trying to get some sleep when Ah-Si called.

The two boys met up at a restaurant and started to catch up about what happened after the incident. Ah-Si told him that he had breakfast with Sancai and had a good time because everything was sorted out happily but he saw the sleepy and grim expression on his friend's face. Mei-Zuo merely nodded and tried his best to keep a straight face so he wouldn't worry Ah-Si; he'd consult with Xi-Men first and try to figure out the situation beforehand. Ah-Si knew what that expression meant and decided that if he thought there was trouble a brew he'd ask about it.

"Mei-Zuo, what's bothering you that you couldn't sleep?" Ah-Si asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Mei-Zuo tried to brush him off.

"It's isn't nothing if you are too worried to get some rest. It's not like you, it's like your soul is sapped or something. You are scaring me!" Ah-Si exclaimed.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night. No matter how hard I tried I was feeling restless and to top it all off every time I fell asleep I get a very frightening dream that one of us dying in a car crash, being beat down to a bloody pulp or became ill. Every time it was someone different but it was always someone who was close to me. There was another thing that bothered me, it was the way Lei looked like when I went to see him yesterday to get some advice… he was very pale, I can't put my fingers on it but it felt strange. I mean I tapped him and you know how hard it was to wake him; he woke up and flinched at my tap right away. Something could be wrong with him." Mei-Zuo said worriedly

"Maybe he hadn't fallen asleep yet I mean look at the time it was barely after dinner! He shouldn't even be sleeping at that hour! Usually he is somewhere else. If he wasn't with us he is usually playing his Violin or reading so maybe he had a cold?" Ah-Si asked.

"I'll go visit him and see if I can find out anything more. Oh and I think you should go, you said you could only leave the company for one hour right? It has been forty-five minutes since that phone call, you'd better go." Mei-Zuo said.

Ah-Si rushes off as Mei-Zuo went over to Lei's knowing all too well that his friend will be still asleep since it was only barely 10:30 and since they didn't have school, anymore he'd take his beauty sleep and usually did not get up until at least 10:45 if not later. Mei-Zuo headed to Lei's home taking his time he arrived at 10:40 and entered gently opening Lei's bedroom door expecting to see the boy sprawled on his bed unsuspectingly when a predator will swoop down and attack him. Mei-Zuo's eyes widened when he realized that the bed was empty and by the feel of the coldness to the mattress, it seems that this bed hasn't been used for over at least three hours.

Lei however couldn't sleep anymore than nine hours because after about eight hours of sleep he felt severe pain in his abdomen again worse than ever before. Although it didn't last very long his spine ached as he leaned on his back. Knowing that he couldn't lie on his stomach because it would agitate the pains in the abdomen and his sides were also hurting quite a bit so he decided to get off the bed and do something until the pains passed. He was sitting with his back arched and cross-legged on the carpet of his living room not against anything and reading a book about illness and body disorder to find out as of why he was feeling so uncomfortable. He was glad that sleeping reserved some of the energy he might have lost like what happened the days before. He felt dizzy and then he couldn't remember what had happened when he woke up he was in his bedroom Mei-Zuo was next to him asking him lots of questions.

"Why were you sleeping in the living room?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"I was reading and then… I must have fallen asleep while I was reading. No big deal. I do that a lot." Lei said after a moment to register what was going on.

"But how come you didn't wake up and return to your bedroom? Or why were you sleeping earlier than usual?" Mei-Zuo pressed on trying to find out what was wrong with his friend.

"Oh nothing, I just had a cold. I don't want to give it to Ah-Si and Sancai so I didn't go meet them and I took an early nap. Since I slept early I woke up early too and then I don't know why I fell asleep again maybe I didn't get enough sleep after all." Lei explained hoping that Mei-Zuo wouldn't be sharp enough to notice something is up.

"Lei you should know this, last night I was feeling very restless and had a series of nightmares about one of the closest people in my life or myself involved in dangerous situation or dying and after every nightmare I would feel this helpless hopelessness that gave me severe chills." Mei-Zuo confessed apprehensively.

"It may be just some nightmare, it'll go away." Lei said trying to brush him off unsuccessfully.

"I don't know about that." Mei-Zuo said pensively and then reached for Lei's forehead. "I thought so. Your all flushed; you are burning like crazy! You are still sick. Stay in bed, I'll tell Xi-Men and Ah-Si and we'll bring something nice for you to recover." Mei-Zuo said as Lei shook his head.

"No I'm fine or will be by tomorrow. Just go." Lei said sitting up and got ready to stand up. Mei-Zuo pushed him back onto the bed accidentally applying too much force making Lei crash into the edge of the bed where it was sharp cutting him up a bit. "Ouch! That hurts!" Lei exclaimed.

"You're arm is bleeding, where's the first aid kit?" Mei-Zuo asked looking around the room.

Lei looked over at Mei-Zuo incredulously. "You got to be more careful! Gosh you are really like a predator and I'm your prey waiting to be eaten!" Lei joked.

"Hey I'm trying to help you!" Mei-Zuo defended himself.

"Never mind it's just a cut. Now before you hurt me more you should leave. I don't want to end up in lots of pain. And please don't tell Sancai. I don't want her to get worried." Lei pleaded.

Mei-Zuo helped Lei bandage up the wound and then did as Lei asked and left after agreeing to his plea. Lei decided it was best if he rested more since he was feeling dizzy and Mei-Zuo did say that he had a high fever. Lei sighed picking up his books he went back into his bed and started to read; he had decided to go back to sleep as he finishes the book. Soon he was engulfed by his dreams one that has no pain and only love and friendship. It was one of those great fantasy dreams that he knows he should never try. In the dream he was in bed still looking like if he was trying to sleep as his friends were visiting talking to him about something. Then he went on a date with someone; at first the lady figure was tall, had long curly hair and great feature then it switches to a shorter lady with straight hair and looked too slim. They were just chatting and enjoying themselves. After a moment his friends came in to congratulate them. The dream could have gone on for a while but his body protested as the pains started up again and where he had hit his arm on the edge of the bed really stung ruthlessly. He sighed there was no way he could sleep through all the pain he was going through so he leaned back up and continued to read taking out another book.

Xi-Men was thinking of the next step he should work on in the company, he had ran into a problem; in the next meeting he has to solve the problem of how to convince the other company to side with them and come up with a better product for good profit for both companies. He was writing down what they needed to do when his phone rang; he ignored it the first time and continued to think but the caller was persistent and it keeps on distracting him having had enough he turned his cell phone off. Not long at all after his cell phone was turned off Mei-Zuo showed up at the company asking to see Xi-Men stating it was some kind of emergency. Xi-Men sighed when a worker interrupted his work again but after hearing, her out he shook his head and decided to go see what was going on besides it was lunch break anyway.

"So what is it about? Why are you ditching work again? And you look tired and scared! What could frighten you so much to show it like this?" Xi-Men questioned.

"Lei." Mei-Zuo said almost nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Xi-Men asked.

"I don't know, you see, ever since I met him last night I keep on getting this restless feeling and for some reason I felt soo very worried. Like something is about to befall one of us and what's not helping is the dreadful nightmares that haunted me every time I finally manage to fall asleep." Mei-Zuo explained once again.

"What are the dreams about?" Xi-Men questioned somewhat concerned.

"One of us dies of some strange cause like a car crash or someone beats us down or even of a very harsh illness. I think the dreams and my feeling are somehow linked and when I went to see Lei this morning he was burning up like crazy. He told me that he was already feeling sick last night and Ah-Si also had that thought since he didn't meet them. I don't know what's going on; do you think you can figure out what is going on?" Mei-Zuo explained and then he asked for Xi-Men's advice.

"So you're thinking that Lei may somehow be in danger?" Xi-Men asked confirming his friend's question.

"I don't know that; but I am still getting the helpless hopelessness like something will happen to one of us and we cannot do anything to stop it from happening or it has already started and we are already too late to stop it." Mei-Zuo answered miserably.

"Do you think it has something to do with Sancai and Ah-Si's relationship, like something Tai-Ho (The Queen - a.k.a. Ah-Si's mother.) would do?" Xi-Men questioned further trying to find the root of his friend's worries.

"No. It's nothing like that. This feels more like something… natural." Mei-Zuo answered uncertainly.

"Then we should be extra careful. I don't know what 's wrong but we shouldn't worry too much because Lei knows how to take care of himself and usually if he gets sick he'll get better in three days tops so I won't worry too much. I think he'll be fine." Xi-Men answered.

"He didn't look fine both times I've visited last night and this morning. He looked very pale and he was hiding something from me, I could tell. He wouldn't say anything no matter how hard I tried to have him tell me." Mei-Zuo said pensively.

"You know well that is the way he is. If it's something not so serious he'd just bear it alone until it passes." Xi-Men reminded his friend.

"You're right. I'm sorry for wasting the company's time." Mei-Zuo apologized.

"It's okay. I needed a break from all the work anyway. I don't want to end up in the hospital again. If I did, you'd be laughing and throwing things at me again and I don't want that to happen. Well I got to run, there's a meeting coming up." Xi-Men said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Ah-Si and Sancai met up again after work at about 4:30pm they had planned to pretend the day before had not happened and start over on the date. This time Ah-Si let Sancai decide on where to go. It was not what she had expected but she accepted and took him to a small park where they sat chatting for some time then it was dinnertime. Ah-Si wanted to treat his girlfriend but she insisted to treat him at a quick drop by food stand. She bought Hot Dogs, Curly Fries and small drinks. Ah-Si smiled and told her she didn't have to buy anything, he could've went to her home and made some fried eggs for them earning a endless fit of laughter from Sancai. He laughed alongside her but stopped what Mei-Zuo said to him earlier came back to him and he had to swallow a lump that has formed in his throat. After dinner, Sancai noticed a change in Ah-Si's mood and was confused. She quickly dismissed it and asked him where should they go next or what should they do next. Ah-Si looked at her apologetically and told her he need to do something with Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo. Sancai smiled and told him it was okay and she had fun then she went home too.

Lei was once again awoken by the annoying pains and he decided to stay in bed and read a book. He then noticed the bandage had been completely soaked with blood… He looked around and noticed dark red splotches of dried blood are all over his baby blue blankets and the mattress of his bed. Thinking upon this matter frightened him; that much blood has flowed out of his body for a small cut? He then felt dizzier than ever he leaned his head on his pillow and passed out due to some kind of shock. When he woke up again it was already morning and this time he felt okay except he was hoping what he had saw was a nightmare because he suddenly remembered an illness that fitted his symptoms. He looked himself over fearing the worst and scanning noticing that it was all real he shook 'It can't be… Why? No, How? I am so fragile looking now, what happened to me? Wait, thinking about this here won't help me recover! I need to get help fast or I'd bleed to death.' He thought taking action as soon as he can; he dialed the emergency number on his cell phone as quickly as possible knowing that he'll be out cold once again in a few minutes.

"I need help fast, the blood just won't stop! My address is… oh…" He manages to gasp out meekly but he never got to finish. An ambulance came right away taking the young boy to the hospital. About three hours later Lei found himself sleeping in an unfamiliar room glancing around he realize he must be in the hospital. 'I hope it's something else; at least it'd be easier to cure!' he thought as he waited for the doctor to return. When the doctor came in Lei took his chance to ask about what was wrong with him still trying to convince himself that he has another sickness rather than the one he initially thought about something less serious.

"Doctor, what was wrong with me? It's not Leukemia is it?" Lei asked worriedly.

"The results of the tests will have to wait another few hours. What made you think it's Leukemia?"

"Well I have been tired with little or even no energy for the past two days and I am getting bruises for small things that usually is nothing for me before. Then this time a small cut bled for so many hours; let's see it was near lunchtime yesterday since I got hurt feeling little energy I took another nap. I think I passed out a few minutes after I woke up last night since I felt very dizzy but I couldn't stay awake even after seeing the dried blood that was on my blankets and sheets I think I either fainted due to shock or something I don't know. When I woke up soaked in blood I realize things are very serious and knowing I'd faint again soon; I called for help." Lei explained.

The doctor looked at him not knowing what to say then "Be prepared because according to those symptoms it is highly likely that it is but there are other illnesses that has similar effect. So we really won't know until the results show."

"Okay I guess I'll have to wait a bit more to find out for sure." he said a little depressed but let the depression slip away from his expression as soon as it had crossed his face.

Ah-Si decided to go see Lei for himself after work at around 8:30pm because he hadn't seen him for a while but when he arrived at Lei's home, he only found a few shocked faces. Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo were also standing there in Lei's bedroom surprised that the bed was empty but there were evidence that he was sleeping some time ago although the feel of coldness of the bed told them Lei hasn't been on the bed for quite some time. The one thing that caught their eye the most was that there were huge dark red splotches of dried blood everywhere; not just a bit it was a lot of blood. The three boys stared at it for a few moments without speaking and then one of them broke the Silence.

"It was me… I'm the one who caused it all along… I should have known better… But Where Is He?" Mei-Zuo whispered sadly.

"What do you mean you were the one who caused it Mei-Zuo?" Ah-Si asked not following at all.

"Before I went looking for you Xi-Men I came to see him. I tried to get him to rest when he tried to get up; I tried to push him gently back to a laying position. I had not expected the impact of the light push would be too harsh for his body to handle and he went crashing into the edge of the bed." Mei-Zuo explained.

"What happened after that?" Xi-Men asked.

"I helped him bandage up the cut it wasn't a big cut so I thought it was nothing. But this is a lot of blood. Too much flowed out to be normal. I mean usually with a small cut like that, only a little bit of blood comes out right? Unless you were bleeding to no end for hours but it wasn't possible with such a small cut." Mei-Zuo tried to make some sense out of what happened.

"That probably explains your uneasiness. You hurt Lei when he was sick." Ah-Si said.

"No, that's not it either. I have been having this feeling since two nights ago. But what happened to him? Xi-Men, what do you think happened? I mean, what do you think is wrong with him?" Mei-Zuo asked worriedly.

"I cannot be 100 sure but it looks like some kind of blood disorder. In other words he's gotten a very serious illness." Xi-men said pensively.

"Hey we both understand you so you didn't need to simplify it." Ah-Si said.

"Do you think he could have gone to the hospital?" Mei-Zuo asked.

"It would make sense but which one?" Ah-Si wondered.

Lei was reading a book and relaxing after the doctors gave him medicine to make his body numb so that he wouldn't feel too much pain they also restored the lost blood by inserting it through an IV that is still hooked to his arms. He had slept for some time; he is currently wide-awake still waiting for the test result eagerly. Lei thought about what he was going to say to his friends when they find out or what would they do. He worried for Sancai knowing how paranoid she can get when things go slightly wrong he worried that she'd panic and cry to no end then she won't be happy. He wants her to be happy and so even though he is ill he doesn't want her to be sad for him. Then the long wait was over and the result came. The doctor came to show Lei of the result immediately.

"No… It can't be! I was very healthy, what could have lead to this? Never mind that. Let's see which kind of Leukemia do I have? I think it has to be Acute, since it advanced so quickly. Am I still curable? " Lei asked quietly dismissing his depression knowing he'd be better off if he asked more helpful questions.

"Let us monitor how serious it has gotten to. You said you were sick for only three days right? You have Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. For your condition it'd be best to go through surgery if there's a matching bone marrow. You might not make it through any other forms of treatment. Unfortunately, it is awfully hard to find a matching bone marrow. Let's take a sample of your bone marrow when you are asleep."

"If we don't find a matching bone marrow how long do I still have left to live?" Lei asked now really close to tears even though he wasn't in any pain. As he tried his best to stop the tears so that he could get as much information as possible.

"If you would rest and take it easy you should be able to live on for about four months if you're lucky but I would say if your condition continue to grow worse at the speed it was you'd die within a month or two. I know it would be harsh and painful but in this time we might be able to find a matching bone marrow although chances are slim don't give up."

"Are there any medicines that can at least release some of the pains or give me a better chance of surviving?" Lei wondered.

"Yes of course there are painkillers you can take to ease off the pains take these prescriptions to the pharmacy and take it with every meal. This other one is for severe pains, take one to ease off the harsh unbearable attacks. You should rest now."

"Thank you doctor. How long do I need to stay here?"

"Just until that wound mends and after your blood supply is restored. Remember to come back for a check up every week!"

After six more hours, Lei woke up feeling better although he is still tired he didn't feel as dizzy or as weak as he was before and he looked at where the IV was supposed to be only to find it had already been detached. He smiled he was going home sooner than he thought but he had to come back very often. Saying his last goodbye to the nurse, he went home. When he arrived back at his house he noticed the cars parked nearby knowing Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo must have came to see him. Upon arriving at his bedroom door, his friends came scrambling out fussing all over him.

"Lei where did you go?" Mei-Zuo wondered.

"Why is there so much blood on the bed?" Ah-Si asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Xi-Men questioned.

"Gosh don't ask different questions at the same time I cannot listen to all three questions and answer them if I don't hear it properly! Please repeat yourselves." Lei exclaimed after hearing the three ask different questions all at the same time confusing the young man. The three of them asked again one at a time and Lei laughed at them although he was depressed his friends are hilarious even in his shocked and depressed state because he had only few short months left they could still make him laugh. He decided to answer Ah-Si first as of events leads to the next. "I don't know how to explain." he said looking to Mei-Zuo who was looking guiltily at the group.

"This is something very serious isn't it Lei?" Xi-Men asked trying to pinpoint the problem. "You are still sick aren't you." he then asked.

"Well… I went to check in with my doctor today because I was feeling very ill. I…" He paused not knowing how to continue.

Xi-Men took it from there. "It is because of the illness you had right? The blood on the bed is caused by Mei-Zuo pushing you to the edge but it was more so the doing of your illness. Something that deals with blood most likely so I'm guessing it's a form of Leukemia or other blood diseases; did your doctor confirm what was wrong?" Xi-Men asked.

Mei-Zuo stared at Xi-Men flabbergasted and incredulously thinking that wasn't possible. "Don't say that Xi-Men! He was so healthy before! You must have mistaken!" he said disbelieving what Xi-Men had guessed.

"It would make sense I guess, that's why you'd flinch from a tap from Mei-Zuo and would be so tired to not come around to meet us. It was the same illness Yea-Sa had. She was lucky enough to have gotten a bone marrow transplant in time. I recognize those symptoms." Ah-Si gasped out now feeling shaken. "And there was Mei-Zuo's uneasiness he did say he felt a helpless hopelessness that seemed like one of us was in danger. It could be either ambush, car crash or illness." He said timidly.

"Something that feels natural that we couldn't stop because it could have already started." Xi-Men continued strictly looking at Mei-Zuo who now looked more taken aback than ever.

Mei-Zuo started to yell. "No it's not possible! Why? YOU SAID HE WILL BE FINE I LISTENED AND STOPPED WORRYING!" He screamed at Xi-Men furiously. He was about to start crying and say something else when he felt a very light tap on his back. Spinning around he met Lei's trouble-free glare and smiling face as he noticed Lei was standing shakily behind him. "Lei." He whispered sorrowfully or more so shakily.

"Mei-Zuo calm down and think! He didn't know what was wrong and all is not lost yet! If I give up and let the illness consume me than that's it I'm done for but I know I'd regret it. Then I remember Sancai's high spirit that showed me that you need to be strong no matter what happens. True you are acting like what I feel like doing but instead I decided to reserve that extra energy for better use; you should too! What I need is supporting friends and lots of rest. I'm trying my best to not cry and stay calm. I can't live for that much longer and yes I am angry but is it worth screaming at the world when I can actually be trying my best to enjoy myself and fight the illness to the best I can so I can survive. We shouldn't be angry just because I am ill; shouldn't we be hoping for the best solution rather than being angry at our fate? Don't you think that's better for me?" Lei demanded firmly.

"Lei… So which illness is it?" Ah-Si asked trying to accept the fact that Lei could die soon.

"It's Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia or ALL For short. The numbness is going away, I need to lay down before the pains returns or I might crash into the Marble floor again. It is not an experience I want to repeat." Lei said heading for his bed.

"Lei wait! Shouldn't you change your sheets and blankets?" Ah-Si asked.

After about ten minutes Xi-Men gently places Lei in bed and tucks him in with the newly placed white blankets and helped him prop himself upright. Lei reached over to his bookshelf looking for something to read as he asked his friends to do him the favor of not telling Sancai of his condition; not until he is either dead or cured because he did not want her to panic. He would rather have her grieve for him after he dies leaving a note explaining the situation to her than making her worried. Since Lei is going to be resting the three boys slipped out and said their goodbyes to him and went home.

The next day everything was back to normal except Lei was again too tired to get out of bed and so he just tried to sleep. He waited for the tiredness to pass and then decided to call Sancai to check on how her day's been; at around 4:00pm knowing well that Ah-Si should be with her shortly. Sancai did not pick up the phone because she accidentally forgot it in the bakery when she went out to deliver a cake to a frequent customer. Lei waited and waited for her to answer but suddenly he felt strong pain in his bones again sighing he dropped the phone and took out the painkillers popping it into his mouth waited for the effect to kick in and then picked up the phone again and redialed.

Xiao-Yo picked up the phone for her friend knowing it must be one of the members of F4. "Hello, Sancai went to deliver a cake if you don't mind please call back later thank you." She said.

"Tell her I called and have her call me back. I'm Hua-Ze-Lei. Thank You Xiao-Yo." Lei said and hung up. About ten minutes later his phone rang. "Sancai how is your day so far? Excited and looking forward to Ah-Si and your date?" He wondered.

"No." Sancai said awkwardly.

"No? Why?" He asked.

"He canceled it without telling me why!" She exclaimed a little angrily.

"What, how awful. Are you alright?" Lei asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She answered not wanting to worry her best friend.

"Are you sure? You sound sad." Lei said seeing past her defenses and knowing by her voice she is really not alright.

"I'm fine." She repeated trying to sound confidant but it didn't work for she was talking to a pro at knowing her emotions.

"I'm not convinced. You may use my help anytime. Don't hesitate to call me okay? I miss you. I'm heading for dinner want to join me since you have nothing to do right now?" Lei invited.

"Where do we meet?" Surprised and glad to see her friend who she hasn't met in five days she cheered up only slightly.

"I'll pick you up." Lei offered.

Lei was feeling as good as new after taking his medicine he got ready to go meet Sancai. He was excited because he wanted to confess to her and let her decide what to do. He cannot wait any longer or he doesn't even have the time to wait any longer. Lei brought Sancai to a restaurant that is neither fancy nor poor looking, that was an all-you-can-eat buffet. Dinner was delicious to Sancai's taste buds and every time she took a bite Lei looked amused but he hasn't really spoken a word or eaten much. He just watched her this time though he had a very sad expression. She suddenly looked at him confused.

"Lei, what's wrong? You are even more quiet than usual and you are looking pale is something the matter?" Sancai asked slightly concerned for her friend's well being.

"No. I'm just thinking of how beautiful you look when you are enjoying yourself." Lei answered laughing at her shocked reaction.

"Lei! What made you flirt with me all of a sudden?" She blurted out, blushing crimson.

"Maybe because I cannot hold my feelings for you in forever. I know I had promised that I will not make a move as long as you and Ah-Si love each other but it is very hard on me to not make a move. I love you. I just want you to know I will always love you even though we may never have the chance to be together." Lei whispered gloomily.

"Why all of a sudden you bring this up again?" Sancai wondered.

"I don't know; I just want to tell you that I want a chance I guess… Maybe I am being selfish; I'm sorry I should never have mentioned it. I will go now. See you next time." Lei said a bit depressed but otherwise okay.

"Lei Wait! You are acting stranger than normal! Is something wrong?" Sancai asked again.

"I just held in my feelings for so long, too long; I want to let you know that's all." Lei answered trying to hide the sudden sadness that came upon him.

After Lei left Sancai shook her head and went home too not getting what was going on. Her F4 friends are all acting weird today. Ah-Si had canceled their date sounding somewhat depressed was already odd. But when she called Mei-Zuo he sounded drunk and was yelling to her something about Lei is a great person. It has confused her greatly so she called Xi-Men for an explanation but all Xi-Men said was something was going on and be careful around Ah-Si and Mei-Zuo because they are moody. Then Lei telling her about his feelings again… 'Is it Lei and Dou-Min-Si fighting again? Is there tension between the two again?' she can't help but wonder. She decided to ask Ah-Si what was going on so she called him. She hadn't expected him to ignore her though since no one picked up she told Xiao-Yo asking if she could get any information out of Xi-Men so she know what 's up with the boys.

Ah-Si was in his office thinking of what to do, About Lei and he was depressed that his best friend will leave them shortly. He knows the cruelness of the illness that Lei has and is very worried but Lei did not want Sancai to know. He knows well currently if he go see her she will know something very disturbing is bothering him so he chose to wait it out a few days before meeting her. He gave her a text telling her something came up at work so he couldn't go meet her. He sighed one last time and left the office for dinner and decided to go see Lei. When he called Lei no one answered the phone so he decided to have dinner first and then go see him around 7:30pm thinking he'd be resting all day. When his phone rang a little after dinner while he was on his way to Lei's house he was surprised. He did not pick up seeing the number was Sancai's. He knows all too well if he pick up he will mess up and tell her of Lei's condition.

Lei had just got home when he got a call from Ah-Si notifying him that he'd be at his place shortly. Smiling and shaking his head a bit he went to his bedroom getting ready for bed. It has been a long and harsh day for the dying boy. He lay down on his bed pulling the blankets to his chest then he took a book from the bedside table and started reading. Suddenly he dropped the book as he felt severe pains shoot through his abdomen and all the bones in his body struggling to reach for the painkillers as Ah-Si came in his bedroom. Ah-Si's eyes widened it was the first time he's actually seen Lei so very pale and Lei was shaking hard holding one of his arms out and reaching for something he couldn't reach gasping painfully.

"Lei!" Ah-Si Looked at what Lei was trying to obtain. "What are you looking for?" He asked franticly.

"… pain-kil-ler…" Lei managed to gasp out meekly.

"Where is it?" Ah-Si looked at where Lei is trying to reach and grabbed the bottles. "Which one is it?" Ah-Si asked but stopped as he read the label. One is for each meal and another for severe pains. He handed Lei the second one. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now." Lei answered about five minutes after taking the painkiller. "Thank-you. I was about to go to bed and then these bone pains came on I couldn't endure it at all." Lei explained.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital, taking treatment?" Ah-Si asked.

"No, my doctor told me the best way to heal me is through bone marrow transit but there isn't any that matched mine. My leukemia has developed too fast and is out of control beyond the medication they can give me. Radiation and Chemotherapy wasn't a good option for my case I have asked." Lei told him.

"Well I'm glad that you are alright. How long do you think you'll survive?" Ah-Si asked.

"I don't know, It'll depend on how fast the Leukemia develops. And since I have Acute Leukemia it should be fast. The time however depends on my body. I will not give up without a fight." Lei said determinedly.

"Lei, Sancai just called, I don't want to meet her today because I know I will most likely tell her of your illness. I was supposed to meet with her today too. I don't know what I should say to her about the situation. What should I do?" Ah-Si asked.

"What you could do is apologize for canceling then reschedule. After that try to calm down and don't talk about me at all. If she asks just tell her I am fine. Oh I should tell you that I called her at around 4pm and she told me that you canceled your date. I took her out for dinner but I don't know what came over me and I confessed. I must have confused her. That is probably why she called you to clear up on some loose ends. Try to avoid this topic or she might find out about this okay?" Lei said.

"Okay, I will. But you still love her don't you?" Ah-Si asked.

"Well… I do still love her but I can't do anything if she doesn't love me. Make sure to take good care of her. I only want to see her happy." He answered yawning.

"Lei, you look tired, I think you should get some sleep now. I'll see you another day. I'll bring Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo with me next time I come to see you. Have a good night if you can. Bye." Ah-Si said then departed.

The next day in the mid morning Xi-Men was still busy getting ready for a meeting when Xiao-Yo called him. He was surprised to receive a call from her of all people. She asked him to look into why Ah-Si would suddenly cancel a date with Sancai and also about Lei's strange behavior. He didn't know what to say so he told her to give him one day for him to find out what was going on with his friends. He decided to have a talk with Ah-Si and Lei to find out what was going on with them after he was finished with work. It was also a great opportunity to go visit Lei. After a day of work Ah-Si and Xi-Men met up to Xi-Men's request it was Ah-Si who started the conversation.

"Xi-Men, do you have a problem? You look surprised. Did something happen?" Ah-Si asked concerned.

"No, Xiao-Yo asked me something about Sancai and your relationship. She thinks you two broke it off again. I want to know why she would say something like that." Xi-Men wondered.

"I canceled the date for last night; I didn't call her and ignored her phone call last night. I only did so because I was afraid she will see right through me and ask me about Lei." Ah-Si explained.

"She said Sancai was so sad and thought that you and Lei are having a fight over her again." Xi-Men informed him.

"What? No! What led her on to that solution? Unless it's what Lei did…" Ah-Si said surprised but quickly dismissed it.

"What do you mean?" Now that confused Xi-Men.

"I went to see him last night. I told him that I canceled the date and he told me he already knew. He had went out on a dinner date with her to comfort her but he couldn't help himself from confessing the feelings he still had for her. Do you think that could have something to do with her thinking?" Ah-Si asked.

"I believe so. But don't you think you should let him have her?" Xi-Men asked trying to get his friend to see an important factor.

"What do you mean? Why? He said he wants her to be happy and he knows she is happy with me!" Even though he has been through the memory loss and became smarter he did not quite catch on to Xi-Men's meaning and is still too concerned about his own love affairs to notice what he meant.

"Think about it will you?" Xi-Men tried to make Ah-Si realize the main point.

"No. Lei said he wants her to be happy not worried." Ah-Si said firmly.

"But…" Xi-Men protested.

"Xi-Men, I promised Lei to make sure Sancai is happy. I am not about to break that promise." Ah-Si said cutting off Xi-Men whatever he was about to say.

Giving up Xi-Men left and decided to discuss matters with Mei-Zuo since Ah-Si wouldn't listen and Lei should be resting besides he need to have Mei-Zuo catch up on what has happened. He called Mei-Zuo and asked him to meet in VS there were things to take care of. Mei-Zuo wasn't himself after hearing about Lei's illness he has gone mad and no matter what Lei had said he couldn't take it that he was losing one of his best friends to illness. Mei-Zuo was already drinking in another pub when he got the invitation from Xi-Men to meet in VS the usual place they the F4 meet up when there were anything to share at all.

"Mei-Zuo toughen up, we can't drink and cry all the time! Lei needs us and most of all we have to find a way to keep it together even in this tough time!" Xi-Men forced out the words.

"How can you expect me to toughen up when Lei is not going to be here with us anymore?" Mei-Zuo exclaimed angrily.

"Come on! There is a problem between Sancai, Ah-Si and Lei; we need to solve it!" Xi-Men exclaimed.

"Did something happen to him?" being more worried than ever Mei-Zuo asked.

"No, nothing else happened to Lei as far as I know. Ah-Si canceled the date last night leaving Sancai in a situation. She called me; I told her something came up but I don't think she caught on. Then apparently Lei found out about Sancai being depressed and met her." Xi-Men explained.

"Did she find out about his condition? He wanted to keep it a secret to her until he is cured or gone." Mei-Zuo whispered sadly and worriedly.

"She didn't find out about anything except that he stills loves her and he confessed so Sancai now thinks Ah-Si and Lei are fighting again." Xi-Men answered.

"So? Why are you telling me this?" Mei-Zuo asked as if he didn't care like how Lei was uncaring about other's business.

"Do you really think Lei is happy like this?" Xi-Men asked trying to get out the point that he couldn't with Ah-Si.

"I don't know. If she Loves Ah-Si, Lei won't do anything but if he still loves her most certainly he couldn't be happy. This isn't fair. Why is it him who is ill? He was a good person. He deserves better." Mei-Zuo exclaimed still angry at fate for deciding to take away one of his best friends.

"I think we should try to convince Ah-Si and Sancai to give Lei the last chance he'd have of happiness." Xi-Men said simply.

"But how? Sancai does not know of Lei's condition and will panic if she does and to top it all off Lei doesn't want her to know. Ah-Si wouldn't agree about this either. They are finally together after so long. It's not going to be easy." Mei-Zuo said knowing all too well what was going to happen when Sancai finds out.

"Let's start from convincing Lei to tell her about his condition. Are you with me?" Xi-Men asked.

"I'm in, but what if he doesn't agree? I mean she is hard to calm after something happens do you really think it'd be a good idea to tell her? I see Lei's point of wanting to keep it from her." Mei-Zuo asked.

"I tried starting from telling Ah-Si to give her to Lei but he didn't agree not quite following what I meant so I think our best bet is Lei himself." Xi-Men told him.

"When do you think we should go see him?" Mei-Zuo wondered.

"Tomorrow afternoon. How about a little before dinner time?" Xi-Men said planning a time.

"Fine. I'll see you then." Mei-Zuo answered and went back to thinking about how it would be without Lei.

Lei woke up feeling ill again he leaned back thinking of Sancai and his life; he didn't know what to do because he loved her so much and wanted to be with her but he knew he'd only bring her grief so he decided against trying to win her over. Smiling at the fact that she will at least be happy with Ah-Si, Lei dismissed winning her over from his thoughts instead he reminiscences on the memory of them having fun together. Sighing one last time he allowed the tears to gently flow down his face knowing it was no use to fight it anymore. He knows he need every bit of strength to fight the illness so he didn't waste his energy to fight the tears and let them come knowing that once they pass he will feel a bit better. With nothing better to do and with so much pain he could only stay in bed and wait until the day came that he needs to be checked.

His friends however thought not and they betrayed his will as it was a tough time for them also. They didn't like seeing their friend torture himself and since he was already suffering why be lonely? That was the way Xi-Men explained it as he and Mei-Zuo came by the very next day visiting him while telling him of the ideas that they think would be better for him just as he has said he wanted to enjoy the remaining time he has left. Pursuing happiness meant breaking apart a seemingly happy couple that Lei couldn't allow happen because he wanted Sancai to be happy. Xi-Men was right though about him not happy at all and if he tells her she'd understand but he doesn't want her to be unhappy or worried so he refused the offer stubbornly.

Days went by uneventfully and for the dying boy it was slow and painfully. It was the day he needed to be checked in to the hospital and check about his condition. Sancai and Ah-Si had not met since and she never received a phone call from him. Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo were always trying thinking of ways to convince Lei and Ah-Si to give in but nothing seemed good enough. Even as he was working Xi-Men was so into his thoughts about Lei and Sancai that he'd ignore and neglects parts of his files.

The two playboys would call Sancai up everyday asking if she was alright taking over Lei's job. They would come to meet her together and give her advice but each and every time one of them would accidentally spill a bit of the news and the other would correct him. It was strange to Sancai that Lei did not call as often as he used to but had the two playboys do this and sometimes they would feed her information of Lei being a better choice than Ah-Si and confuse her. Since she knew they had supported her and Ah-Si why would they try to break them apart?

Everything the F4 did recently was beyond weird for even their standards as far as Sancai knew but there was nothing she can do. She desperately wanted to know what is wrong with all of them she collected enough information to tell her that something was wrong but she doesn't know why she was getting worried and scared. She decided to contact Jing or Da-Jie for information. She called Jing first asking about if she kept contact with F4 and if she knows if anything came up that they have been keeping something from her and Lei has been very strange too. Jing thanked Sancai for letting her know what her old friends were up to and told her that she had no idea as of what was going on. Sancai called Da-Jie who became angry at Ah-Si after hearing her out.

"What do you think is up with them?" Sancai asked.

"I do not know but for ignoring you he is going to get a beating." Ah-Zhaun exclaimed.

"It's not only Dou-Min-Si who's been acting strange. It's all four of them and I don't know what's the matter. I was hoping you could help me find out what's going on. You see a week ago Dou-Min-Si and I had a date but he canceled it. I told Lei about it and he told me he liked me so I tried to ask Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo what went on and they seemed depressed. Now Lei wouldn't meet any of us stating that he is busy and Dou-Min-Si hasn't called me ever since that day. Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo would tell me to cheer up and say something strange about Lei and the better choice. I don't know what to make of it." She explained.

"Don't worry, Big sister is here and she'll help clear things up for you so you have nothing to worry about." Ah-Zhaun exclaimed.

"Thank you so much. Sorry for bothering you too." Sancai apologized.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at noon in the central of town after I clear things up." Click.

Dou-Min-Zhaun packed her things and canceled her work as soon as she hung up the phone after reassuring Sancai that everything will be fine and got ready to go straight to smack her little brother. Surprised that her daughter would abandon work Dou-Min-Feng told her secretary to check things out in Taiwan and find out what was going on. The next day morning Ah-Si was woken even earlier than the time he has to go to work by his sister attacking him. She gave him a punch to the gut the kicked his face and before she could attack again Ah-Si leaped up asking her what was going on.

"Jie! Ouch! Okay! Good morning! Did something happen? Or are you just here on your free time to visit?" Ah-Si exclaimed painfully.

"You dare ignore the little sister I had decided to accept!" She slams him into the wall while talking.

"What are you talking about? I didn't want to ignore her but because of Lei's request I have no choice!" Ah-Si exclaimed.

"Because of Lei's request you have to ignore her?! What's that supposed to mean?" Ah-Zhaun asked pummeling him.

"He doesn't want us to tell Sancai but if I meet her or even talk to her on the phone she would ask me and I might tell her." Ah-Si explained.

"Tell her what?" Ah-Zhaun asked confused.

"About what Lei doesn't want her to know yet." Ah-Si said accidentally leaving out an important factor as he got ready for work.

"This is pointless…" she said and storms out of the house.

It was already time for Ah-Si to go to work so Ah-Zhaun went to see Lei to find out what was going on and what Ah-Si had meant. She arrived at Lei's home expecting the young male to still be asleep as she entered the bedroom. She was surprised to see the young lad sitting in bed reading a novel on romance instead of sleeping. If he was up before nine in the morning usually it was something very important to the young lad had come up; in that case he wouldn't be at home let along still sitting in bed. Just as Ah-Zhaun was about to ask the question Lei dropped the book and leaned back into bed quickly grabbing the bottle of water that looked brownish and drank it all down in a few quick gulps. Sighing in relief he picked up the book and started to read again but decided to put it away as his eyesight caught a glimpse of someone he thought wasn't around. Lei looked up and smiled, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him she really was visiting.

Before Lei said a word to Da-Jie he got out of bed slowly and carefully, being so very weak it was hard for him to move about, but he knew he had to before the painkiller wears off. He picked up the bag near his bed and reached inside pulling out another bottle of brownish water and then he counted how many more bottles he had left. Two. He sighed and called a servant into his bedroom handing her a small medicine bottle that contained his painkillers and the eight empty bottles that he had consumed already shaking his head a little placing the two remaining bottles on his bedside table.

"You know what to do right?" Lei asked making sure his Maid won't mess up.

"Not quite sir, please explain?" She asked.

"Just dissolve two brown tablet into hot water and pour all of it within one bottle. I do not want to run out, and be sure to wait for two hours to make sure it has been completely dissolved then bring it back to me when it cools off. Do that with all the tablets. I'll be expecting those filled bottles returned in five hours." Lei instructed.

"Got it sir." She said and rushed off.

"Da-Jie, Ni Hou. Ze Me Huae Lai Le? (Big Sister, Nice to see you. How come you came home?) Lei asked after dealing with his dissolved painkillers. Since he told the doctor it was hard to swallow the tablets when he was in pain the doctor told him to dissolve the painkillers then drink it down using two tablets.

"Sancai called me asking me to help her clear up on some loose ends about you guys acting weird. I heard that you hadn't contacted her and Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo saying strange things to her and Ah-Si completely ignoring her. But Lei, are you sick? Why are you taking those strange medicine?" Ah-Zhaun asked confused.

"Yes I am sick or if you must I am very ill. Ah-Si probably told you something of it about me not wanting Sancai to know about this right? If not in full detail I guess I have to explain. It was true I have stopped calling and meeting Sancai and I heard from Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo about Ah-Si has been trying to keep it a secret from her as I have asked them to so he ignores her calls. Don't blame him. I just didn't want to upset and worry her." Lei explained in the quickest and best form he knew.

"You still haven't told me what kind of illness you have to be bedridden and taking medicine."

"It's Painkillers and it's for ALL, Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. I don't want Sancai to know yet so please don't tell her." Lei pleaded.

"Then what should I tell her as of why all of you are acting strangely? I promised her that I'd find out and tell her this noon." She asked.

"Just tell her that things should resolve soon and it was business problems that bothered them. As for Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo taking my place… I went to Japan. I know it's bad to lie but I don't want to worry her." Lei explained.

"No Lei, You'd usually tell her before you go." Da-Jie countered.

"Tell her something came up and I need to go right away without any time to spare. She'll understand and believe you." He said quickly.

"Fine but I wouldn't hide it from her for too long because she'd find out one way or another. Like the Media or you both go out right?" With that said she left and headed for where she told Sancai to meet her.

Sancai believed Da-Jie but something was still strange to her. Mei-Zuo seems to be way too serious even though he's having problems at work it isn't like him to be too sucked into his work. He'd still goof off unless there is a problem with his friend or he wouldn't really act the way he was. That is the only thing that she doubted and decided that Da-Jie would be too busy to ask all of them what happened so she decided to ask Ying-Xiao-Chou for Mei-Zuo's information. She thanked Ah-Zhaun and decided to call Xiao-Chou a bit later that day, maybe around dinnertime. After a few hours she called but all she got was that he hasn't contacted her either. It was like all the F4 members are ignoring their personal life except Lei has became more outgoing in his own way. It was like their personalities had switched except the fact that Lei leaves his house even rarer than before. There was something Da-Jie wasn't telling her about Mei-Zuo but she decided to not be too concerned because she knows that no matter what happens if they decide to keep a secret it's bound to stay a secret unless the media betray them.

The truth was only the F4 Da-Jie and the Doctor knows of Lei's condition but it was very possible rumors will spread about Lei's frequent hospital visits. Thinking upon what Da-Jie told him about the secret isn't safe because of the media he doesn't know what to do. At this time Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo came by to ask him to let Sancai know about his condition as well as to take his last chance to be with her. They was surprised to see that Lei looked confused and is currently deep in thought rather than reading or sleeping.

"Lei, what's wrong? Are the pains bothering you again?" Xi-Men asked as Lei stared into space doing nothing and it seems he wasn't even listening or noticing they are nearby him.

"Lei? Hey! Talk to us!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed not wanting to hurt him more so he didn't dare touch Lei fearing that his time has come already saying something about it was way too fast.

"What's the matter with you? Are you okay?" Xi-Men walked over to Lei and tapped Lei very gently finally getting some attention.

"hm? How long have you been here? Is something the matter? I told you I'd be fine on my own. You don't have to come by to see me as often as you do. By the way, have you been crying Mei-Zuo? I mean have Sancai seen your sad face?" Lei asked seeing the panic-stricken face of his friend.

"What do you mean?" Mei-Zuo wondered confused.

"Have you had a date with your fiancée? Did you tell her of me? She and Sancai are friends aren't they?" Lei asked.

"No, I haven't called her besides she is nothing to me!" Mei-Zuo exclaimed.

"Don't say that. I know you love her or why'd you go through all that trouble for her Cello?" Lei questioned.

"That's beyond the point! We are not here to talk about Mei-Zuo and Ying-Xiao-Chou. Lei, how are you? Why were you staring off into space when we arrived?" Xi-Men broke in before tension rose among the friends.

"Da-Jie came, it was on Sancai's behalf so I suspect she'd flip out everyone who were close to any one of us. I want to know how much does anyone else know so as of how much information she can obtain through them. Da-Jie told me that she is bound to find out something sometime sooner or later and if she does she won't be happy with me lying to her." Lei explained.

"We told no one about you so there isn't anything to worry about." Xi-Men answered.

"That's the decision you made to keep her happy! Why are you doubting it now?" Mei-Zuo wondered.

"Mei-Zuo!" Xi-Men warned but Lei cut in before he could continue.

"Anyway, you two are here to convince me to change my mind again aren't you? It's true that I love her and I am not happy with the way it has to end but I will continue to support them even if it means my life I will keep on rooting for them. You know that." Lei said as he took in a deep breath trying to endure the onslaught of pains that has just struck his abdomen.

"Your life is already on the line." Mei-Zuo exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant Mei-Zuo. You know well what I meant!" Lei shouted gasping hard.

"But Lei, you're not going have much more time to enjoy yourself! And you haven't been enjoying for the past twenty years you were just alone don't you want to at least enjoy the last bit of life you have left?" They asked in unison as Xi-Men took the painkiller bottle nearby and threw a tablet in Lei's mouth. Lei smiled and sat back up giving a thankful nod to Xi-Men and then started speaking.

"I am happy to see her happy. I cannot give her that happiness I know Ah-Si could. It wouldn't be right to take her away from him when they truly love each other. They have finally achieved the goal of becoming an official couple I don't want to break them apart. Instead of wasting your time trying to change my mind you should tell Ah-Si to treat her nicely and cherish her as I would have, had she chosen me. Tell him she is upset because he's been ignoring her and tell him to not worry about me and enjoy himself. I could tell he has been sad and worried, tell him that he need's to toughen up and go out with her. She will not question too much now that Da-Jie has helped me settle things. So please make sure they end up well together or I will not be happy when I leave this world." Lei told them.

When Ah-Zhaun returned to LA her mother began asking her questions about why she cancel her work. She noticed the tears on her daughter's face and asked her if it was true that Lei was dying of Leukemia knowing all too well that she returned to Taiwan because of Sancai but the news her secretary brought her was still unbelievable. Lei the perfect angel who obeys most orders who only stood up to her once for Sancai's sake is ill and will die very soon. Although her words to them were harsh and mean but she had never thought that something like this would befall one of those boys her son befriended. And yet even on the brink of death he is still thinking of Ah-Si and Sancai's happiness showing just exactly how unselfish he is. She decided to accept Sancai but not for Ah-Si, for Lei's sake still wanting to interrupt Ah-Si and Sancai's relationship.

Lei leaned back in bed reading a book about romance that was similar to his and Sancai's relationship. The story was wrapped around this boy who lost his family when he was little and was very poor but had many true friends and the girl is an elite member of the social community group who's family is in lead for all the industries. She is spoiled yet well composed. She fell in love with him because he made her realize that money isn't everything. They met in a park both had the intention of helping a lost child except she did better but the child took a liking to him. The kid turned out to be an orphan so she wanted to adopt him but her father disapproves it so she asked her new friend to help take care of the poor kid. Promising her ensured him her trust. She would support the kid by buying things for him and handing money to them whenever possible. Then the character like Ah-Si came about. He was her Fiancée upon meeting a first time as an coincidence in the store conflict broke out. After a proper introduction the two found out that about twelve years ago they were best friends but since one of them moved away they lost contact. Since they were friends the two boys cannot really fight one another over one girl and her father does not approve of her befriending poor people so he has to leave her. After some time they found out that the girl has AIDS and is dying. She was born with it so it has been a long time since she was sick and doesn't have much time left. Although she didn't have much time left she still supports the little orphan. Both boys wants to be with her but her father only allows her fiancée to see her. The last time she saw the boy she truly loved is in the hospital saying goodbye. As he read he thought about their relationship over and over using the story to distract himself about his dilemma.

Lei read the story carefully trying to get something out of it. He wasn't reading just to kill time this time. He was trying to figure out what should he do. Lei sighed as the ending came he was hoping that the girl would be free like he wished Ah-Si's mother to let them be so that Sancai could find happiness. But in the end she died without telling anyone of her true feeling. Lei sighed again wondering if he will end up like her. He then took out another romance novel still kind of like their situation but this time it was different. This one is about a girl who became mute due to her neighbor taking her on a bus cutting class and there was a car crash. In the hospital she met a boy who seemed to understand her loneliness because he had no friends but is a very rich boy. Thirteen years later he has become the CEO of his father's company he has been confidant and arrogant. He believe that there are no misfortunes only people who doesn't work hard enough. That is until he found out he only has three months left to live because of liver cancer. He got advice from more experienced people about completing goals and promises so the first thing he did was to cancel his engagement. His fiancée was a tough and competent person who loves him very much so when he told her that he only had three months left she broke down and refused to give up on him. After visiting old memories and his old doctor he found out that his new friend is the same girl from thirteen years ago who had made him truly happy. He wanted to tell her but considering his illness he decided to keep it from her. It would satisfy the boy who has been taking care of her for thirteen years. As time went by she found out his identity and he tried to ignore her or make her give up on him but she never did. He had fights with his father about the girl. Because he loves her he ran away from home after his father insulted her at a party for the company held at home. Lei smiled as he read this part remembering the time of Ah-Si's 21st birthday.

He remembered the time where they stood up against Ah-Si's mother and he was so brave as to block her way to stop Ah-Si pulling Sancai out the door. Lei sighed and continued reading. Leaving home made the young man have nothing but she didn't care and continued to love him. He stayed at a friend's house. His fiancée finally saw what was best for him and let him go letting them be together. They lived together happily for some time but his father has to meddle with them. The girl's brother like friend was hauled into the station and if she wants to rescue him she has to break up with his son. Lei laughed at this part the old man is really like Tai-Ho. He sighed as a thought came upon him. He wondered if he was able to be happy the way the boy in the story was. Not long after that his father found out of his son's illness and was depressed until his son's old fiancée had a talk with him. He had the mute girl go bring him back from the different country he went to so that he could fulfill a promise he made to one of his new friends. She arrived regaining her voice as she screamed out his name telling him she loved him. The next day he died in a beautiful grass fields that he enjoys going next to his love. Lei mused about that happy ending. Even though the boy died he was happy this was the kind of thing Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo was telling him about. He decided that he could give it a shot but the only problem is Sancai will panic each time she sees one of her friends in trouble.

Lei sighed once again deciding that it was too late for any more books he laid down closing his eyes getting ready for bed although it was only 8:00pm when he noticed his phone rang. He looked at the number but was surprised that the call was from out of country. It was his father. He wanted Lei in Japan because he had things he wanted Lei to do. At first Lei refused but then decided if he was in Japan it was less likely that Sancai would find out that he was ill so he made plans to depart right away ordering a ticket for the early morning of the next day. Only the other members of F4 found out that he need to leave.

The boys were shocked that he was heading to Japan. They had helped him pack his things so that he could reserve his energy. Xi-Men noticed the romance novels that Lei had been reading. He noticed that it was one of the rare stories that simulates to their situation that could actually help with their intention of convincing Ah-Si to help them. Mei-Zuo wondered if it meant they'd never see him again. Lei only smiled and told Ah-Si to take care of Sancai and good-bye. After he departed Mei-Zuo broke down crying. Ah-Si and Xi-Men looked grim but kept calm telling Mei-Zuo to stop being a kid. Lei was needed in Japan maybe the medicine there is better so that he could be cured. Ah-Si sighed he knows he has to start meeting Sancai but would he be able to without looking suspicious? He decided to give it a try doing what Lei had asked him to.

On the date however Ah-Si's mind kept wondering off to how Lei was and ignored many of Sancai's comments/questions to a point that got her angry. She smacked him and shouted that if he didn't want to talk to her why call her. She thinks he was acting really strange. Ah-Si sighed and told her that he has a lot on his mind. Sancai shook her head and told him that she'd rather not have a date if he'd ignore her words. It felt like he was angry at her. Sancai started to cry and ran away wishing that Lei would be around so she could ask him for advice. Ah-Si sighed and turned back deciding it was best to apologize to her through text messaging since he knows well that she won't pick up. He felt as though she wanted to break up with him but he knew that she'd ignore the text as well. He didn't know what to do.

It was after that break up Dou-Min-Feng decided to butt in making sure the two won't get back together she executed one of her many plans to separate them. Knowing well that Yea-Sa still had feeling for her son she called her and told her of the situation. Yea-Sa however wasn't too concerned about getting a chance at Ah-Si, she was more concerned about Sancai's happiness. She did not like the old witch so she tried to refuse until she heard her intention is actually for one of her son's friend's sake. Hearing the name of the illness still struck a nerve in her, which makes her upset. Ah-Si and Sancai's best friend is dying of Leukemia and the old witch wants another deal for the contract for the company and the kingdom to sell a product that would help both to become in better situation. There were no objective for the king because they had received help from this family before and besides the Marriage Proposal hasn't been called off either. Yea-Sa didn't know what to do as her country is indeed in trouble again Marrying Ah-Si would seem to be the best bet to get her country back into shape but what about her friend's feeling? She doesn't want to be selfish. She wanted to help Lei most of all though she hardly knew him because she knew the feeling of being ill. She agreed on the condition of being free to do whatever she wants and also only if Sancai agree with this decision. She wanted to see her friend again.

Xi-Men went to the Romance/Illness section of the bookstore and looked for the titles that fit's best with the current situation and bought a few books. He contacted Mei-Zuo and told him to read the one book that Lei was reading as he read another one. They were to figure out how best it was to have Ah-Si do as the book states and for a friend's sake give up and let him enjoy the remaining time he has. After deciding that it was best to have Ah-Si read the books himself they needed to determine which books best describes what to do and Silence Shen-Qing-Mi-Ma seemed like the best option and with three others to follow. They decided if Ah-Si doesn't agree with them in another week they are going to tell Ah-Si to check out these stories as a reference to how to continue his love life.

Lei walked out from the plane looking for his family enduring the onslaught of pains as he searched for a place to sit down and rest while he wait for them to come get him. He leaned over against the wall using it to keep himself balanced trying to walk to the bench he saw nearby. Lei's mother came up to him surprised wondering what was wrong with her baby. Lei was in so much pain that he couldn't even open his eyes so he didn't see her. She came up behind him and tapped him asking if he was okay. Lei tried to spin around but the pain hit him harder than ever and he dropped to the ground eyes squeezed tightly shut gasping for air. He gasped out a word that no one heard and tried to reach for his painkiller. His mother and Father did not know what to do and his father gave him a glare telling him to stop fooling around. Unable to endure the pains Lei could only fight the darkness that will soon wash over him knowing he'd faint and might die he fought as hard as he could but again he failed and fell unconscious. With no other choice they brought the young man home he'll have to explain this to them when he wakes up.

It has been hours since they returned home and Lei had finally woke up. He felt better but the pain were still there and he knew it would increase again so he reached into his bag and took out his painkiller water and drank it down. He waited for his mother or father to come in to check on him as he felt no energy to get out of bed anyway. Not long at all did he wait as his father and mother strolled in with a worried and serious expression on their faces.

"Lei you're awake. I don't know what has gotten into you but you should have had enough rest so now come with me to the company, there are things to be taken care of. After we finish explain to us what were you doing in the airport. Let's go we are late already." Lei's father exclaimed.

"I can't father. I'm sorry, I wish I could but I don't have enough strength. Will you let me explain before you punish me? I could only hope you'd hear me out and cancel my punishment or things could get dangerous. You don't want to lose me do you?" Lei asked in a whisper, choosing his words carefully.

"What's the meaning of this Lei? You dare threaten your father now?" He thundered.

"Let's hear him out please." Lei's mother pleaded.

"Fine. Explain!" Glaring at Lei expectantly he barked.

"Father, Mother please promise me you won't be angry at anything or be sad for me. The truth is I don't know how it happened but I might not have much time left and if I'm lucky I can survive this. Since about a week ago I was feeling ill. Two days passed; I checked in with a doctor and confirmed that I am in critical condition. I don't have much energy and I get pains everywhere within my body. I am sorry but what you expect of me, I cannot do it this time. But please try not to worry too much because I will use every last bit of my energy to fight and survive." Lei explained trying to sound as positive and pleasant as he could.

"Don't tell me you have Leukemia!" His father blurted out eyes widening as realization hit.

"What? How'd you know?" Lei exclaimed clearly surprised that his father knew before he actually told them.

"My goodness… No!" His father exclaimed a bit depressed but lightened up as soon as sadness crossed his face.

"My poor baby!" Lei's mother cried out sadly.

"Mom! I am not a kid anymore!" Lei exclaimed embarrassed.

"It's Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia isn't it?" His father broke in surprising the young lad once again.

"Father! How did you know about this?" Lei questioned shocked.

"When you were almost three you had ALL and we nearly lost you. We thought you wouldn't make it past your birthday but Chemotherapy and radiation proved to serve well and you were cured. Your childcare doctor told us that after years there was a slight chance that you haven't been complete cured and it could resurface stronger than ever. If this happens there is only one way to save you." He answered lightly like as if he was completely over with his depression although Lei could tell he was hiding it. That was where he got it from he thought to himself.

"do you mean bone marrow transplant? And mother, is that why my hair color and it's form is a bit different from yours? Why didn't you tell me of this before, father?"

"Yes your hair is different because of the treatments. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to fear death and we wanted you to grow up without having to worry about being ill. You did have a normal childhood without illness so I thought it was okay to leave you but apparently I was wrong." Lei's mother said trying her best to keep her voice from cracking and breaking down and crying but wasn't succeeding.

"We really did believe that it won't come back after it has been gone for about ten years. It has been so long but we can't break down, not right now. We have to have faith in him so whatever you do don't cry like you did last time." Lei's father said noticing his wife is nearly in tears again.

"Mom, please cheer up. I'll be fine. I know the chances of me surviving are slim but I don't want to waste that needed energy and I don't want anyone else to grieve for me. It is already hard on me so please since you said I survived before what makes this time different? I will try my best to beat the illness." Lei said trying to comfort his depressed mother.

"Lei you have your father's confidence but where did you get this strong will strength? This isn't like how I remembered you being." His mother questioned surprised.

"Jing had some influence on me when she returned to France then it was help from a schoolmate who is very courageous. That friend taught me how to become a better person or fight for what I need and to never give up." Lei explained thinking of Sancai and remembering the last time they met he smiled.

"Lei you need to think about our family, if you die there will be no one to be our heir. So no matter what you have to live do you hear me?" His father ordered making Lei burst out into laughter.

"Father! Don't tell me you want me to get someone pregnant and then leave the child to you to take care of!" Lei exclaimed trying to lighten the mood by joking around. His father looked blank for a second but then he smiled.

"Not a bad idea." He exclaimed and had burst out on his own fits of laughter.

Lei's mother just stared blankly into space silently crying for her son. It was until she heard the joke on a laughing statement did she start laughing alongside them. This gave Lei's father a sinister idea that could save their family but it wouldn't go well with Lei. It was having him meet with eligible girls of similar age to him and have him choose a bride to be. Closing his eyes Lei leaned on his bed tucking himself in and sighing knowing he will have to stay in bed he might as well go to sleep until his father returns with whatever he might need help with for him to look over.

Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo met Ah-Si almost right after the break up asking how did the date go. Ah-Si only sighed and told them that she is angry yet again because he was thinking about Lei so he didn't notice her asking him questions. He wants to apologize but she won't answer his calls and to top it all off he don't even know what to say to her because no matter what he does, Lei's illness is always in his mind and he cannot shake the thoughts away so he knows he'd slip. Xi-Men took this chance to show Ah-Si the books telling him that reading these may help him find out what he desires to do because Lei has been reading these too.

Yea-Sa called Sancai asking her to meet her somewhere on Saturday the day she would be back in Taiwan. Sancai was surprised to hear from her and was excited to see her again. Yea-Sa was debating weather to tell her friend of the true intention of Dou-Min-Feng of bringing her and Lei together for Lei's sake. She had once denied to Ah-Xing that she was very ill and will die soon and she loved him so she didn't want to make him worried. She has heard from the old witch that Lei has loved Sancai but he let her go because of Ah-Si loved her and she knows that Sancai loves Ah-Si very much. She knows that if this friend, Lei is ill he wouldn't want his love to be worried about him. Yea-Sa has yet to meet this young lad to try to help him out without hurting Sancai. The day soon came for the girls to meet.

"Yea-Sa! Long time no see! How are You?" Sancai asked as she saw her friend.

"I'm fine. How about you? I heard you kind of had a fight with Ah-Xing?" Yea-Sa wondered.

That stupid boy ignored me! He hardly calls me and finally we have a date and he is thinking of something else. This is not like him at all." Sancai complained.

"Maybe he has a lot on his mind. Have you tried to ask him what was wrong?" Yea-Sa questioned.

"I tried that but he wouldn't talk like he doesn't even want to hear my voice. He ignores my every question I don't know what's wrong with them. I mean It's not just Dou-Min-Si. Xi-Men, Mei-Zuo and Lei are also acting very odd. You might not know them but I have been with them for three-four years so I know basically how they are like around people." Sancai explained.

"What do you think is wrong? What is so different about them?" Yea-Sa wondered.

"The usually outgoing and cheerful Mei-Zuo seems to be quiet and too pensive. He never acted as if something could go wrong at every moment like he is now. I mean he was used to being the one who resolves the problems between the F4 very energetic and bouncy every time something comes up he deals with it in a unique way and then won't worry too much. As for Xi-Men he is one who studies and uses his brains most of the time but sometimes he'd get carried away. He looks at things seriously but has a sense of pride that cannot be broken. He was a flirt before he started working. He worked so hard he got sick that one time. He is usually the one you can turn to for some light but serious talk. Recently he hasn't been doing what I would call normal. I mean he calls me too often and sometimes he even ditches work with Mei-Zuo to see me and he talks about strange ideas Like as if they want to break me and Dou-Min-Si apart as they were the ones who supported our relationship for so long. You know how Dou-Min-Si was right? At least a small impression of him being nice… So you can see how strange he's been. Now the really weird thing is Lei. He is usually quiet, observant, serious but aloof. He can do all the weirdest things and not feel a thing about being watched. He could be uncaringly calm within a fire hot situation. He doesn't care about other people other than his circle of friends. He can be as cruel as to talk about a sensitive subject in the worst times but he always only says enough words to make out the point and what he says is usually what he truly feels. He really acts upon his feeling. What was strange was he had never flirted with anyone except the time when he lost his first love he joked with me and kissed some strangers. He told me he liked me in a way. Then before Dou-Min-Si found us Lei told me he wanted me to go to Japan with him. He also told me he has always been waiting for me. Then this time he told me he loved me and wanted a chance to be with me. I don't know what's gotten into them. It was like something came up but no one would tell me." Sancai said sadly.

"Maybe they all have something important going on in their lives?" Yea-Sa suggested.

"Xi-Men's something important is Xiao-Yo, Mei-Zuo's is Ying-Xiao-Chou, Lei had Jing, and Dou-Min-Si…" Sancai trailed off.

"You. Listen Sancai. I think I should tell you this. I decided to help my kingdom under the condition of your consent of me and Ah-Xing getting married for real. I don't want to hurt you so if you don't want this to happen tell me and I will cancel all deals with that scary old witch." Yea-Sa confessed.

"She is still plotting something nasty against me isn't she?" Sancai wondered.

"Not quite. She wants to help someone in need and this deal with me and Ah-Xing is just one part of it. Should I tell you the other part really isn't my decision to make so I cannot tell you but let me give you a hint. When one is ill they would do things that they wouldn't before and if it is for loves sake hurting yourself to see your loved one happy will be worthwhile just as long as your loved one is happy. You will always long for your love and you might confess unexpectedly not knowing what your saying until the words are already too late to save. As time run low you ponder why and will try to obtain what you may never have." Yea-Sa tried to tell her in a different way.

"What? Are you sick?" Concerned Sancai asked worriedly.

Yea-Sa started to laugh very hardly and shook her head no. "Not me. It's the only hint I can give you. Think about it, you'll understand it too. If you noticed all those changes you should know this one by heart too. I still have something to do so I'll need to go. Thank you for making me lunch it was delicious. See you later." Yea-Sa said smiling at the fact that Sancai could be completely clueless at times.

Sancai was really confused she decided to chat with Xiao-Yo to see if she can get some things sorted out as she headed for work. She was thinking hard on what Yea-Sa had told her a hint but she couldn't quite understand why would she say such a thing unless she is sick and wants Ah-Si but she said no and will cancel the deal if Sancai disagrees. This is really confusing the young lass but she still can't put her fingers on it. Xiao-Yo noticed the puzzled look on Sancai's face and recognized it as something more unexpected happened to her as she was used to seeing or hearing her friend in trouble because of the F4.

"What's bothering you? You look like as if someone killed your family and then you got dumped…"Xiao-Yo teased

"Xiao-Yo! What are you rambling about? I have something to tell you." Sancai said seriously.

"What is it?" She wondered.

"Yea-Sa is back and she said something confusing." Sancai started.

"Who is Yea-Sa?" Xiao-Yo asked.

"Oh yea I haven't told you what happened in the year you weren't around yet have I?" Sancai then explains everything that has happened.

"So as of now his fiancée has returned and told you that they are going to marry but if you decline she will cancel the deal? But what else is bothering you?" Xiao-Yo asked.

"She said something about when someone is sick they'd change and confess… I was worried that she is ill but she denied it." Sancai told her friend about the conversation she had with Yea-Sa and what she told her.

"I think I get what she was talking about… Do you think one of the F4 is ill? I mean it would explain how odd Xi-Men was acting lately because he was worried for his friend." Xiao-Yo asked.

"One of the F4? I guess that's why Dou-Min-Si is so out of it too. But who?" Sancai asked.

"I don't know anymore. But it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Let's see… Other than being extremely worried Xi-Men seemed normal so I am pretty sure it isn't him. To your description Dou-Min-Si seemed worried too." Xiao-Yo suggested.

"Then it could be Mei-Zuo or… But Mei-Zuo seems normal except he is too jumpy…" Sancai remembered Yea-Sa's words… When one is ill they would do things that they wouldn't before and if it is for loves sake hurting yourself to see your loved one happy will be worthwhile just as long as your loved one is happy. You will always long for your love and you might confess unexpectedly not knowing what your saying until the words are already too late to save. "Oh no… It makes sense… what Yea-Sa said… No… NO!!! How can this be…" She yelled and ran out of the bakery.

"Sancai…" Xiao-Yo called feeling sorry for her best friend.

Meanwhile in Japan Lei is struggling to keep himself from fainting and he suddenly had a feeling of uneasiness like as if something happened to one of his friends. It has already been a week since he came to Japan and he wasn't doing any better. He was afraid that he'd never see Sancai again but he knows that she'd be better off with Ah-Si so he ignored his sadness and went to bed. Lei woke up to find himself in his father's arms. His father told him that he should start meeting girls. Lei sighed and told his father the whole story about Sancai and how he loved her but gave up on her now kind of regretting it and he wanted to see if she was okay so he want to return to Taiwan so badly. After consideration he decided to let his only son be happy letting him return to Taiwan and told him to show this girl to them when they go see him in a few days.

In the week Lei is in Japan Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo had finally managed to have Ah-Si finish reading the books that Lei had been reading. He was surprised at the first book of how the male character was so happy but died anyway. Reading the part where his fiancée had wanted to spend the last days with him but he refused to let her was maddening but when she realized that the only thing she could do for him is let him have the happiness he deserves before he dies Ah-Si began to understand what Xi-Men was trying to say that one time. He then thought of Sancai and his own relationship and Lei's illness. "Is that all I could do for him? I want him to live." he thought.

"I love Sancai I don't want to give her up though." Ah-Si stated aloud surprising Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo.

"Ah-Si, have you finished Silence?"

"Yes. The ending wasn't too sad but it is extremely like our situation except I am like the bother friend of the female character but instead she loves me too not him. I don't want to lose her after we finally are together." Ah-Si sighed knowing what he must do. He cannot be selfish not when his best friend needed the most help.

"But didn't you have a fight?" Mei-Zuo Asked not noticing the sad expression that was on his friend's face.

"And you aren't contacting her." Xi-Men added noticing the look on Ah-Si's face. "Have you decided?"

"I know. I understand why she is angry at me too. It was my fault but I will not let her know that I feel sorry so maybe this way she can go back to Lei. Yes. I have decided to let her go if she will let me go or I'd have to convince her to leave me. I am not in the mood to do that kind of thing." Ah-Si explained.

"Hee Hee! Ah-Xing! It looks like things are going in your favor!" Yea-Sa entered the room hearing Ah-Si's exclamation.

"What!? When did you come? Why are you here?" Ah-Si asked shocked.

"I am here to help my kingdom again, I have been here for only two hours and you won't believe why I decided to help!" She said toying with his brain.

"Let me guess my old witch of a mother forced you to didn't she?" Ah-Si asked.

"Nope. This is for his sake. Your friend. The one who has the same illness I once had." Yea-Sa explained.

"What do you mean it is for Lei?" Ah-Si asked surprised again.

"I know how he feels. I think Sancai is probably thinking of calling one of you about now." Yea-Sa Said and as if on cue Xi-Men's phone rang.

"How did you know?" They asked in unison.

"Listen to what she has to say. I wonder if she figured out about the hint I gave her. She isn't stupid you know?" Yea-Sa answered expectantly.

"You gave her a hint!? Why? If you knows how he feels you should know that he doesn't want her to know!" Mei-Zuo screamed.

"I am her friend, I cannot deny her of what she needs. It is torturing her to death. I don' t like to see her like that." Yea-Sa answered.

"So you think she knows what's up yet?" Ah-Si asked.

"Don't worry all I said was, When one is ill they would do things that they wouldn't before and if it is for loves sake hurting yourself to see your loved one happy will be worthwhile just as long as your loved one is happy. You will always long for your love and you might confess unexpectedly not knowing what your saying until the words are already too late to save. comparing my experiences to what I think he is up to from what I heard of him by the witch." Yea-Sa told them.

Xi-Men picked up the phone and placed the phone an arm's length away from his ears readied himself for the ear-piercing scream but it never came. He took the phone to his ears and was surprised that the voice wasn't Sancai… It was Xiao-Yo. She asked if it was true that Lei was ill and what illness it was surprising him. Xi-Men told Xiao-Yo the whole story and then asked about Sancai finding out that Sancai ran out of the Bakery crying. They decided to go find her.

Xiao-Yo looked all over for her friend but she couldn't find her so she called Xi-Men for help. After about ten minutes they met up at a park discussing where Sancai could have gone. She needs a friend right now. Ah-Si went to the place they had once split up but did not find her and then Xiao-Yo asked if she had a special place with Lei. Xi-Men smiled and took Xiao-Yo to Ying-De and told her that the only place was the rooftop so she went there to find Sancai sitting on the ledge crying.

"Listen Sancai, I don't think you should act like this; it could be just this years flu so don't be so worried." Xiao-Yo tried.

"The flu… Two weeks you call it the FLU?" Sancai exclaimed.

"We don't even know if he is really sick or not it is just a guess so you don't have to have such a strong reaction!" She tried to calm her friend.

"Are you mad at me? If you are Just Leave Me alone." Sancai exclaimed.

"Sancai, listen, please!" Xiao-Yo tried again to no avail.

"They kept it from me…" Sancai said sadly.

"Yo, waiting for me? How did you know I was coming back today?" Lei said as he entered knowing where to find Sancai.

"Lei…" Sancai said shocked.

"You missed me that much that you have to cry just because you haven't seen me for about a week and half?" Lei teased. He had just gotten a numbness shot so he will not feel pain for the next couple of hours.

"I thought you went to Japan!" Sancai exclaimed "What's with not telling me first?!" She yelled at him attacking his chest with gentle probing fists. Leaving nasty marks in it's wake although it was covered up. He smiled at her.

"I missed you greatly too so I came home. I wanted to see you again because I couldn't stand not seeing you for so long. I have a feeling you had another fight with Ah-Si too. You don't look so well… Care to share about what's been upsetting you?" Lei asked.

"Are you sick?" Sancai asked instinctively as she noticed how so very unsteady he was on his feet.

"Hun? No. What are you asking me this for silly girl." Lei laughed.

"Dou-Min-Si has been ignoring me and even on a date he is so quiet like something happened. Lei, why are Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo telling me things like choosing between you and Dou-Min-Si?" Sancai asked.

"I love you… Maybe it's because they are afraid that we will go back to that basket ball match because I told you I cannot stand seeing you unhappy." Lei said thinking fast.

"Lei, you look so pale… Are you okay?" Sancai asked as she noticed her friend paling.

"Yea. I think it's just jet lag. I'm getting sleepy. See you later." Lei answered quickly retreating away but energy is fast slipping away from the poor boy.

Lei dropped and was drained of all energy. He tried to get up but it was no use so he pretend he had fallen asleep. Sancai was so worried that she screamed out drawing Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo's attention and came running up to the rooftop. They were also shocked to see Lei but they quickly took over and Mei-Zuo picked him up. Sancai then noticed Lei's legs were bruised up and he looked battered too. She kept on wondering if he was alright and so she followed them to their car. They looked at her expecting her to say something but instead she was crying hard that tears kept on rolling down her face no sounds were audible though. Lei sighed as he opened his eyes weakly still smiling at Sancai but it was a sad smile then he closed them too tired to fight the sleepiness and drifted in to slumber land. The boys told Sancai that they'll take Lei home and then will give her news of him a few days later.

That night the boys slept over at Lei's house deciding to stay with the ill boy and have a word with him. Ah-Si had yet to tell him of his decision. They slept on the ground of Lei's bedroom not wanting to be far from the boy if he needed something they could help him right away. When Lei woke up in the middle of the night feeling ill again he was surprised as he noticed his friends were sleeping on the uncomfortable floor as he tried to reach for the painkilling waters. Finally unable to withstand the pains anymore he let out a painful gasp waking his friends who scrambled to their feet tripping over each other rushing to give Lei his medicine. Even though he was in lots of pain he had to laugh at his friends making a scene. He reached over and finally got the painkiller and drank it down.

"You know, a man could die waiting for you guys to get his medicine for him." Lei stated blankly although he was laughing he waited for them to settle down. "Stop fussing, I'm okay now." He said.

"Sorry. Oh yea, why did you suddenly return without calling us?" Ah-Si asked.

"Yea we could have gone to the airport with Sancai." Mei-Zuo added.

"No thank you. I struggled in the Airport I don't want to worry her." Lei exclaimed.

"It has been a while do you think you have much time left?" Xi-Men wondered.

"I don't know. I would need to check in with the doctor to know. By the way why was Sancai crying and asking me if I was sick? Did you accidentally slip?" Lei inquired.

"No. Yea-Sa is back and she gave Sancai a big hint and she told Xiao-Yo who figured it out and told her part of it and then she just cried." Ah-Si made a quick explanations.

"I see. We should be more careful now then… My parents are coming home soon and they want to meet Sancai please help me think of a way to tell her without revealing too much. I suppose my parents will tell her all about this." Lei told them.

"What did your Parents say about your illness?" The others wondered.

"Actually they knew. I mean I had it once before and there was this chance that I'd get it again worse than ever as of what's happened now." Lei explained.

"What? When?"

"They said it was when I was like two or three I think. Ah-Si you look pensive, what's bothering you?" Lei wondered.

"I… well I think you should tell Sancai about your illness and then… um… I still love her but… I think you need her more than I do right now. I don't want you to die unhappy." Ah-Si said hesitantly. It wasn't easy to come out because he had to swallow lumps blocking his way.

"Is this something you decided for your self or did Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo force you to? This isn't like you, Ah-Si. Don't worry about me. Sancai loves you and I will not take her unless she decides to stop loving you and love me whole-heartedly. Don't force her to though, she'd be unhappy that way. I am happy as long as she is happy. Even if you are willing to 'Tape' her up and give her to me I want her to agree first." Lei confessed purposefully using a word that Ah-Si would have said before making fun of his way of speech.

"Um… Lei? What are you doing?" Mei-Zuo asked surprised that Lei would say something that sounded like bad grammar.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" He asked surprised at their reaction as they had this shocked expression on their faces and was taken aback. They had nearly fell over anime style eyes huge and chin on the floor.

"Tape her up?" Ah-Si asked confused.

"Yea." Lei said smiling impishly.

"Are you trying to joke? Or is the illness starting to damage your brain?" Ah-Si exclaimed kind of shaky.

"Wow! Ah-Si's statement is pretty harsh and offending. Are you mad because I am mocking you? I guess we better be careful, Xi-Men, Mei-Zuo, he has regained his old self and returned to the old violent childish baby who never gives up!" Lei exclaimed hoping to lighten the mood because everyone was so tense. He was the one who was ill and he can be calm about it; why can't they?

"I didn't, I have learned my lessons. But Lei, don't start something like that! I was worried that your brain has been damaged and soon you'll… … I don't even want to think about it." Ah-Si blubbered still shaking and was nearly in tears.

"Then don't think about it. It is the truth so you'll have to face it sooner or later. Just look to the bright side, I'm not gone yet am I? There is still hope. There is still a chance that we can find one. I don't want you to give up on her or in general give up anything. I liked it when you were the boy who had so much pride and was willful and wouldn't admit loss. That was one of your good points in this situation. Although I like your change of being more understanding but you have to have confidence and a strong will too. You can't be uncertain of what you want to do either. Where did the Ah-Si who knew exactly what he wanted with the unwavering pride go?" Lei asked trying to cheer them up. He was missing the way they were before they found out of his condition.

"Lei don' t you want a chance with her?" Mei-Zuo started. And Ah-Si wanted to continue but was stopped by Lei.

"I already had my chance and I blew it. I'm talking about the time before Jing returned I was mean to her. She loved me and only me at that time. When you entered the picture after I returned heartbroken because Jing hadn't considered my proposal, I could have taken her but I didn't because I didn't want to betray you. I know now she pours her whole heart out into the love you share after going through all we have been through although I haven't given up hope that one day my dream of her becoming mine will come true but I cannot take her when she doesn't love me. Do you understand? I want her to be happy and only one person can give her that happiness, it's you Ah-Si not me." Lei tried to explain as of why he didn't want to take Sancai.

"People can change, at least you'd have a great time before you die! It's so sad that this is the only thing I can possibly do for you at this point and you refuse it. I feel so bad, you've done so much for me and you are like a brother to me I don't want you to be unhappy." Ah-Si exclaimed remembering the way it was in the Romance Novels.

"Eh… you read the romance novels I have been reading haven't you? Xi-Men made you change your mind after giving you that book." Lei wondered questioning them.

"He didn't make me change my mind and he just told me the book was quite interesting that might help with the situation. I changed my mind because I didn't want you to end up like one of the stories who died without being happy. This other one gave me a solution of letting go and let the ill person be happy. He was so very happy before he died. I want that for you, Lei." Ah-Si said sadly.

"Our situation is very different than Silence. The Liver cancer is already in it's last stage so it was incurable. I may have an illness that is nearly incurable but there is still a chance. The other difference is He Never loved his Fiancée the same way she loved him but she wouldn't let him go to embrace the love he had longed for thirteen years. She learned to let go because she saw that they loved each other. He wouldn't accept the one he loved at first because he did not want to selfishly take her for his remaining time and leave her in grief. Our situation is similar but I do not want to deprive Sancai of the happiness she shared with you. She loves you and is happy with you. That really is enough for me. Besides we don't even know for sure that I won't live on. We need to think and embrace happiness and hope rather than sitting in despair expecting the worse. True you should expect and prepare for the what ifs but don't be too down over it or how do you expect to get over it? Do you see why I refuse your kind offer now? I hope all of you understand me so that you would stop doing this to her. This is becoming a dilemma for her and I do not want to cause her more trouble than we already have." Lei explained.

"Lei, I don't think we have a choice. We met Yea-Sa and she said that Tai-Ho has something planned to get you and Sancai together. I don't know the detail but it seems she will go to the extant of breaking up Ah-Si and Sancai." Xi-Men told him.

"That will be dealt with. I believe in the strength of their love will pull through just as long as they can continue to stand firm and contain it. They've come this far. What will break them apart? There is only one thing and that is their own will and pride so I wouldn't worry about Tai-Ho's plans. I am getting tired again, I need to rest now." Lei said as he leaned back into his sleeping position and closed his eyes. His friends sighed and left him for him to rest.

Thinking about what Lei had told them the three went for lunch together trying to figure out how to tell Sancai that Lei's parents wants to meet her and will be here in a few days. Should they leave things up to Lei and watch him suffer through the illness without being truly happy they did not know. No matter how much they tried to dismiss it or how Lei has been hiding it they knew how severe the situation was. They knew that if there is no matching bone marrow Lei would not last for another month by how pale and weak he looked now. They could only hope he has the time to at least spend some of the remaining time of his life with Sancai. Mei-Zuo decided to go check in with Sancai and then report the situation to them as Xi-Men has a meeting coming up and Ah-Si need to run to the company for important matter as well leaving only Mei-Zuo free to do the task.

Mei-Zuo gave Lei a text message and then went to see Sancai to see her working hard as usual but she was looking unusually tired because she hadn't gotten any rest since the day Yea-Sa told her something was up. Mei-Zuo approached her as a customer stating that he wanted a word with her simply. At first she ignored him and continued her work but she couldn't stop thinking about Lei and Yea-Sa's words. She sighed one last time and decided that having a chat with she could at least find out something if she talks to him. Mei-Zuo became desperate and bought everything in the bakery ensuring that he'd get the sweet time with Sancai.

When Lei woke up he noticed the text message and returned it asking what was the big idea and then an I don't care. Mei-Zuo smiled as he and Sancai had just finished their chat about him and Xiao-Chou. Mei-Zuo wondered if she'd move on meaning giving up Ah-Si or would she stand firm even though his Fiancée is back and he has been acting odd towards her. He was buying time for Lei to answer his message. As Sancai answered the question Mei-Zuo motioned her to get into his car and when she did thinking that he'd take her home, he drove off.

They arrived at a driveway that Sancai did not recognize. It looked fancy but it wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Dou-Min-Si's home. She thought Mei-Zuo had taken her to his home but it did not feel right he wouldn't do such a thing as to take a girl home. A woman of about thirty came out to greet them. Mei-Zuo just smiled and asked a question. The maid smiled politely and led them into the home all the while nodding.

"Mei-Zuo, this is a nice place. I don't think it's your house though. Who's house is this?" Sancai asked as another maid approached them.

"Good afternoon are you here to see our young master?" She asked very politely making Sancai bow too.

"Yes. Is he in his bedroom? And Sancai you don't have to do that!" Mei-Zuo asked then told Sancai off a bit surprised at his friend's reaction.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked again.

"Bring some fruits he that he likes into the bedroom later and a few cups of water." Mei-Zuo instructed then he turned to Sancai. "Follow closely or you might get lost. I know this place isn't as big as Ah-Si's house but to you it might still be a maze." He said.

"Right. But where are we?" Sancai asked again as Mei-Zuo passed by a series of doors and climbed many flights of stairs going up and down following behind wasn't an easy job. Finally they got to a door that led to the bedroom of the young master of the household. Inside the bedroom looked simple just a single king sized bed, a TV across from the bed and a bookshelf right by the bed. She was amazed at the sight. "This must be Lei's bedroom…" she mused to herself.

"It's nothing special, why so surprised?" Lei asked as they had just entered he fixed his eyes on Sancai who looked so amused. He was sitting in bed half in blankets and reading again. Mei-Zuo had already slipped out and closed the door.

"I didn't know he brought me to your house Lei. So… How are you?" She asked a little shyly.

"I'm alright. He gave me a text message telling me that he'd bring you to see me. I guess he was planning on something but I don't know anymore." Lei told her

"He was acting really strange. He kind of forced me to come and then he wouldn't really talk… I guess this was why."

"Well since you are here… I have something to tell you. When I went to Japan my father wanted me to meet Japanese ladies but I refused and told them about you. They know about the relationship between you and Ah-Si but they still want to meet you when they come to Taiwan for business three days from now. They want to meet us together at home so maybe Mei-Zuo is trying to get you used to my place." Lei tried to make sense of Mei-Zuo's intension without revealing too much.

"You look very pale… I am serious about this are you sick?" Sancai asked.

"No. I don't think I am." Lei lied trying to keep it from her.

"Why are you in bed at this hour? It's barely dinner time!" Sancai wondered hit the jackpot once again.

"I well… I just took a nap because I couldn't sleep last night. I had some nightmares." He said, quickly making up a story but luck wasn't with him as he felt the pains become severe. He leaned back slipping back to the laying down position and closed his eyes taking a sharp breath and endured the probing aches. "I'm getting thirsty… can you hand me that bottle of water?" He asked forcing out an almost normal voice. Sancai noticed the change and quickly handed the water to him.

"Lei, Please tell me what 's wrong with you!" Sancai exclaimed nearly in tears.

"I'm fine. Maybe I'm getting the flu? You know how it comes and goes and how severe this year's flu can get don't you?" Lei asked hoping she would buy it.

"Lei, I hope you recover soon then. Although I don't think it has to do with the flu because it isn't flu season and besides you don't look like someone who has gotten it." Sancai said putting on her brave act and giving up because she knows how stubborn he is. "I suppose I should go home now." She said and left the bedroom; Mei-Zuo led her out of the house.

"What did he tell you? Why do you look so sad?" Mei-Zuo asked seeing her expression.

"It's nothing." Sancai said and walked away from the house and went home.

After a few days Lei's parents have returned. Lei laid in bed resting as they came in to see their little boy. After they got settled in they obtained the information that Sancai worked at the bakery so they went to talk to her instead of having Lei introduce them they wanted to get to know the girl on their own. They went to get a birthday cake for Lei anyway since it was nearly his birthday. Mistaking Xiao-Yo as Sancai they invited her to the very last party they can give their son. It was March 28th so that gave them two days time to set up the party. Sancai returned from a delivery and noticed that Xiao-Yo was excited but confused.

"What did you do with my friend?" Sancai demanded even if it was customer she will not tolerate people messing with her friends.

"Hm, Dear, she has a strong attitude, do you suppose we got the wrong girl?" Lei's mother asked.

"I guess. The other girl seems too sweet to be the kind our boy would fall for what do you say?" His father answered.

"Like father like son, courageous is the key word." She answered laughing.

"What are they talking about?" Xiao-Yo asked confused.

"Ah no matter we'll invite them both. Girls, My son's birthday is the 30th of this month and he'd be delighted to have you over at his 22nd birthday party. We are here to order a cake to this address." He told them but mostly to Sancai who looked shocked.

"That address… Are you by chance Lei's parents?" She asked eyes widening.

"That's correct. And you must be Sancai. The one girl who has changed F4's ways and became girlfriend of Dou-Min-Si. The girl wouldn't bow down to anything except her own pride." Lei's father stated.

"Yes. Lei must have spoken to you about me…" Sancai answered quite embarrassed now.

"Do not worry young one, I am sure Lei will pull through. He is a tough little cub after all." He told her.

"Excuse me sir but I do not quite understand what you mean by that." Sancai asked.

"I mean we will not lose him no matter what. He has learned to keep a strong will and think positive because of you Sancai, I know you belong to Ah-Si but I can see that Lei really loves you. He is willing to go all the way as long as you are happy even as his life is ending he will continue to love you and wish for your happiness." He said.

"Even as his is ending? That is just an expression right?" Sancai asked hoping that it was. "I 'm sorry I did not know that he loved me." She said.

"I hope that was an expression." Lei's mother cried.

"Now, will you come to the party or not?" Lei's father asked before Sancai could react to Lei's mother's blunt answer.

"Yes of course. We'll deliver the cake too right Sancai?" Xiao-Yo said quickly.

Ah-Si had a hard time deciding whether to do as Lei tells him to and make up with Sancai or get together with Yea-Sa. Time is running out as his mother has arranged a marriage date to be in early April and Lei is also running out of time. Lei's last party's invitation found it's way to Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo and all of their friends. Ah-Si decided that he'd break the news to her that he wanted to help Yea-Sa's family but he still loved her and hoped she would forgive him after the party was over. That way she will be angry at him but at least she'd be with Lei in the last month of his life.

As the party arrived Jing rushed back to Taiwan to see Lei. She has heard from Da-Jie that Lei had Leukemia and could die soon. She decided to meet with Sancai and discuss about what to do. Da-Jie has mentioned that Lei hadn't wanted Sancai to know though. Sancai seemed to know something when Jing saw her. She told Sancai that if anything happened to Lei she would take his place to help her with anything she needs help on reassuring her as best as she could. Then the party started, Lei's parents announced that they have selected a bride for their son but it'll depend on himself to decide. They also announced that Lei might not have much time left as of his illness shocking Sancai although they did not mention the name of his illness. Sancai had one guess in mind and was dreading it. Everyone was still waiting for the birthday boy to make a glorious entrance but after hearing that he'd die soon they stopped expecting the door to open. The last thing they said was that the point of this party was not only to Celebrate Lei's birthday but it was also to give everyone the heads up what might become of their family. Ah-Si Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo however grabbed Sancai after the Announcements and pulled her to Lei's bedroom followed by Jing and Da-Jie.

Lei was peacefully sleeping when the door opened. He didn't stir though and continued to dream. Sancai watched him silently crying she knew what Jing meant now. She had to confirm what was wrong with her best friend though. Before she asked however Lei's parents came in too telling everyone to come into the bedroom to get another look at his sleeping form. Lei woke up by the noise everyone was making knowing there was a party he hid his head in the blanket and pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He suddenly stopped and looked over to Sancai.

"There is no avoiding this is there, father?" He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want her to know." He said silently.

"Lei, You cannot hide it from her forever." Da-Jie repeated herself.

"Jing, you came too! I thought you were never coming back." Lei exclaimed surprised.

"I don't want to miss this chance to see you, it might be the last chance I'll have. And I want no regrets." Jing explained.

"Sancai, Lei has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia and doesn't have much time left unless someone donate a bone marrow that matches his. It was already too late when he found out about it." Ah-Zhaun explained sadly as Sancai cried.

"We wanted to let you know but he doesn't want to worry you so we have been avoiding you or at least I have." Ah-Si said.

"Sancai… I wanted to be with you so badly but I cannot betray Ah-Si and I know you are happy with him. Please don't be angry at him okay?" Lei asked.

"I understand…" was all Sancai could say.

A turn of events led to Sancai and Lei to be together because she wanted to be with him and enjoy every moment he had left with him as Ah-Si and Yea-Sa's wedding arrived but Lei couldn't attend as the best man because of his illness. After Ah-Si got married it was Xi-Men and Xiao-Yo getting closer. They went for approval from his father. It wasn't easy but after some convincing it was finally set in stone that they are officially a couple.

Mei-Zuo's mother has also agreed to a date with Xiao-Chou's parents as of when they'd wed. It was mid-April when Lei had finally collapsed from all the pain Leukemia is giving him. Even with painkillers he was still shaking. Sancai called in an ambulance to save him. Lei ended up in the hospital and they wanted him to stay. Sancai was desperate in trying to save him hearing that there is a chance she went frantic searching for people who'd donate their bone marrow. Sancai was living with Lei to the approval of Lei's parents and of course it was the two playboy's idea.

Every day his friends would come by to see him and Sancai would ask them if they had found someone who would help them. Although Lei would die soon now he still seems to be happy and hopeful every day he would say to himself that he has survived another day and ask if there were anyone who donated bone marrow. The doctors who worked on him was surprised at his high spirit and told him that he was taking it too lightly. Lei just shrugged and continued to act aloof and uncaring. It has already been a week since he was admitted to the hospital.

One morning Sancai woke up on the sofa of Lei's sickroom having being too tired to go home the night before and fell asleep taking care of Lei. She looked at him and was horrified. He was bleeding and to her knowledge he didn't get hurt. Sancai called for a doctor but no one came. She fearfully ran around the hospital looking for help and ended up in the surgery room where they were all gathered trying to save a baby from dying.

Lei's doctor noticed her and followed her back to Lei's room. He told her that he will die in hours leaving her crying. When Ah-Si, Xi-Men and Mei-Zuo came in that day all they saw was blood and Sancai crying. She told them what the doctors told her and hugged Lei's limp bloody body. Lei woke up in heaps of pains and he shook hard exclaiming that he didn't want to die and fainted afterwards. Everyone had sad expression on their faces. Then suddenly the doctor came in and took Lei away. He was pronounced dead 10:23:47am.

"Noooooo Lei!" Sancai screamed surprising the people around her.

"Whoa! Calm down! What did you scream for?" someone nearby asked.

"Lei… Lei… sniff… why…" she sobbed completely unaware there are people watching her.

"Sancai! Wake up! It's okay! He's going to be okay now! Listen to me!" The same person said trying to calm her.

"What? What happened?" Sancai asked after snapping out.

"There we go. Now see, you fell asleep waiting for the result! The doctor is currently working on him. We don't know what will become of him so please calm down." Xi-Men told her.

"How come you are the only one here? Where is Dou-Min-Si and Mei-Zuo?" She asked.

"Ah-Si went to the restroom while you were asleep. And Mei-Zuo hadn't arrived yet." Xi-Men told her.

Lei had finally passed all danger and is now on the road to recovery. He got lucky like Yea-Sa although it wasn't as good as how well hers went he nearly died as he was in the last phase but they found the matching bone marrow just in the nick of time to save him. He still had to stay in the hospital for a long while before he can go home. In the days he was in the hospital Sancai stayed with him full time and took care of him. It has been almost one year since the days he nearly died. They kept him in the hospital because they wanted to make sure Leukemia was not coming back and he needed to regain his strengths.

When Lei returned home everyone was awaiting him for a reunion and congratulations for recovering party. It also served as a early birthday party. Lei's parents then asked Sancai and Lei when was a appropriate date to get married making Sancai shy. Lei smiled and laid down in bed while stating a date incoherently. Although he was discharged his body was still weak from all that fighting. He'll need to rebuild his strength. Lei still had to stay in bed for almost the full day to ensure he had enough energy then he would have to start working out.

The days flies by as Lei has completely recovered and their baby boy Hua-Ze-Xing(heart) has turned three having being four years since Lei returned home from the hospital. Sancai is expecting a second child that is nearly over with. They expect it to be a girl who They will name Hua-Ze-Lhe(Joy) They were on a family picnic when Sancai went into Labor. She then gave birth to a little girl. Lei and Sancai are very happy with their family and soon Lei will start working full time at his cooperation although he'd stay in Taiwan with his family.

The end.

What do you think? Is it a good ending or is it rushed?

I loved Silence so since this story is kind of like that story and we have a very dense character I added the novel although I did not read it although I watched the Drama I think it was 5 times. I skipped out parts and so please tell me how I did on comparing similar parts to this story.

The other story that I mentioned was created by my own imagination. Well I love reading Romance novels so maybe some of the stated stuff in the story is based off those novels but it was my first attempt anyway. Please tell me how I did.

This story was started about two weeks ago as a failed attempt of a one-shot and then I decided to start something new after noticing the story is about to end. I wanted to type something like this for a long time and I tried to with the MG2 storyline in the first person point of view Lei's to be exact. but it was strange and then it got deleted because of my computer needed to be fixed. I didn't like that story anyway because it wasn't in such vivid detail and was just a mess up of the situation. I remade it but in a different style.

I'll be working on MG3 now that this story is finally over. I hope everyone enjoyed it. See you all later!


End file.
